A Beautiful Lie
by Jinx Dodson
Summary: Sam and Bella have been dating for years when he finally pops the question. Bella accepts happily but what happens when a certain shewolf comes to town and wipes her happiness away? An imprint takes place and leaves a broken Bella. A certain vampire offers his services but what does that mean exactly? Furthermore, how will the alpha react when he meet's Bella's new friends? R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A Beautiful Lie**

**My stories as always are rated MATURE for a reason such as violence, language, slight lems. There are VERY DARK times in this story. Read at your own risk.**

_**Bellapov**_

"_Hmmmm."_

"_Sam…"_

"_Why you squirming away from me baby?"_

"_I'm not I'm seeing what time it is I want to get home before Charlie so he doesn't interrogate me to death."_

"_I'll interrogate you…"_

_ I laugh as Sam rolls me over. I feel his hands going down my pants. The warmth of them driving me mad. He chuckles. _

"_Someone's wet."_

_ I bite my lower lip as his fingers continue to work their way._

"_Hmmm… Enough of those." He says and yanks my pants off._

_ He takes off his shirt tossing it about the room I love the way his heated body feels along mine I crave it._

"_Fuck baby." He says as he enters._

_ His lips lock with mine as I run my hands along his back._

"_Good girl…" He gruffly say as I release._

_ He sniffs the air with a smile and his eyes flicker driving me even madder. He goes at a faster pace now. I feel him kissing along my neck and playfully nipping at it._

"_God I'm gonna cum." He moans out and I feel him escape._

_ Sam kisses my lips once more before he pulls out and rolls over._

"_Damn Bella."_

_ I softly laugh and lean over laying on his chest. His fingers running through my hair. I feel him kiss the top of my head._

"_I love you baby."_

"_I love you too Sam."_

"_How much?"_

"_Tremendously." I say running a finger along his chest._

"_Enough to marry this mutt?"_

_ I raise up looking to him._

"_Um what'd you say?"_

_ He smiles and reaches over pulling out a box from his nightstand._

"_I want to marry you Bella."_

_ My hand goes over my mouth in shock._

"_You wanna marry me?"_

"_Yes baby."_

_ He takes the ring out of the box._

"_So whaddya say?"_

_ I smile._

"_Of course I'll marry you."_

_ He laughs and takes in a breath. _

"_Good, that was my evil plan all along now you're mine forever. Muhahaha." He says placing the ring on my finger and wraps his arms around me._

"_I can't believe you purposed you crazy man."_

"_Well we've been together for a few years now Bella might as well do it straight and get married…"_

* * *

That's what I'd been thinking about was that day as I began to make wedding plans. I'd put off all my other plans because I was ready to become Isabella Marie Uley. I'm sitting in my fiancé's lap talking to our friends and that's when she came along. Sam raises up and walks away from me right up to this naked woman that was obviously wolf herself that would explain her nudity amongst the woods. He bows before her taking her hand and kissing it. I swallow back and Quil puts a hand to my shoulder and Jake to the other. My Sam rises and kisses this woman as if I'm not even there.

"Shit…" Jake says.

"Bells…"

My jaw drops and I rise.

"Sam?"

He stops kissing her and turns to me.

"I'm sorry Bella but I've imprinted and have now found my true mate."

I stumble back a bit as Jake and Quil try to console me I yank out of their hold and take off running. I prayed deep down it was a nightmare and I'd wake in Sam's arms and he'd tell me how silly I was being. But I kept running and wasn't waking. I ran and ran until I could run no more and became lost.

"NO!" I fell to my knees wishing for death's sweet embrace.

"This can't be happening this can't be real."

"Please Sam…"

* * *

Chapter 1 (I do not own anything) **Please Read and Review.**

**Bellapov**

"Bells hun are you sure about this?"

"Yes dad I'm moving out in a couple months."

"Come on Bells."

"Dad I'm sorry but there's just nothing for me here anymore."

Charlie pretends to pout and be hurt. I laugh at this.

"You know what I mean dad. I'll start packing in a couple weeks."

"I sure wish you'd stay kiddo."

"I know dad."

I sigh and look back to the ring on my finger I'd never been able to take off. I finally take it off and shake my head.

"I'm sure sorry kid."

"Me too." I say hurriedly wiping the tears.

I gave him five damn near almost six years of my life. We'd been dating since high school. I've not faced any of the Quileute's since that day. I can't stomach the thought. Truth was I should have known this would happen I wasn't Quileute or wolf and I got teased about it often but never did I dream… I'd always hoped he'd imprint on me one day. But he never did it was her. Her name was Leah Clearwater and her family had just moved to the reservation. In fact they had plans to marry this weekend.

"You alright?" Charlie says clearing his throat as a few tears come down my cheeks.

I force a smile.

"I'm fine dad."

I stuff the ring in my pocket and head out the door.

"Where you off to?"

"Just need some fresh air."

I grab my jacket and head out the door. I wanted to rid the ring and I knew the perfect place. I get in my truck and head towards the area of the La Push cliffs. Sam had written me a letter all business like asking for the ring back that Leah would be needing it now. I laugh in thought as I park then cross the street making my way over, to the cliffs where the boys dive at. I take the ring as I climb to the highest peak and throw back my hand and toss the ring into the water.

"Fuck you Sam Uley."  
I make my way back to my truck and drive until I hit Seattle. I call my dad on the way and let him know I decided to get out of town for a bit. However I do something I never do. I couldn't get him out of my fucking mind though every lie he ever fed me all the years we had together… I pull into a bar. I just sit there in the truck a bit before I bravely decide to enter. I just wanted to forget if even for a little. I sit at a booth so not to be disturbed. Before I know it 3 beers becomes 6. I have a shot before I go and stumble out of the bar. I go to get in my truck but know I'm clearly fucking drunk and my father would have my ass and I'd probably kill someone.

"Damn it!" I mutter and see that there's a hotel not far from here.

I start walking that way with plans to sleep it off and get my truck in the morning. Stupidly I cut through an alley in hopes to get there faster. I continue to stumble a bit and try to keep my wits about me and pay attention to what's around me. I hear someone laughing though and look around. It's a woman's voice.

"Remember to share Victoria…" I hear a deep Jamaican voice say.

"But she's so pretty darlin'."

"Isn't she?" He says and I turn to my right and see them slowly approaching me.

A gorgeous red haired woman and a tall dark man make their way over. I walk back slowly wondering why they are acting the way they are. Are they drunk as well? The woman sniffs the air.

"Hmmm smell that."

"Shall we share my love?" She's to the dark man and as the come closer I notice their crimson eyes.

I swallow back in fear and turn to run.

"Not so fast my dear."

I look up as his hands are about my forearms and he's baring his eyes into my own. He's tall, long blonde hair, same fiery eyes. He tilts his head slightly and breathes me in. I feel the presence now of the other two behind me.

"Very well we shall all share her." The Jamaican one says.

Only as he says this the blonde that already has his hands upon me shoves me behind him.

"She is mine. No one's to touch her."

Um what?

"What has come over you James?" The woman asks.

The man turns back to me.

"She calls to me. Therefore no one is to harm her."

The man and woman before him laugh.  
"Calls to you? Whatever do you mean?"  
"It's the way Laurent called to you Victoria."

"But she is human."

"And we're so thirsty."

"YOU MUST DEAL WITH ME IF ANY HARM COMES TO THIS ONE!"

The woman sighs as if bored.

"Very well let's go Laurent let's find someone we can actually feed from."

The man turns back to me. I watch as his eyes go from black back to red again.

"Are you alright?"

I nod but am frightened out of my mind.

"I will not harm you." He offers a hand.

My heart races and I'm still drunk and feel like crying now. What the hell just happened? I start to dig into my pocket for the pepper spray my dad gave me. It didn't dawn on me until now that I had it. I take it out and he looks to it and smiles.

"What do you plan to do with that now?"

I swallow back and hold it out threateningly.

He laughs. I spray him in the face and take off running. He sighs and appears in front of me.

"What is your name?"

"It's none of your business."

"AH, but I think it is."

He reaches out caressing my cheek.

"I shall like to know my human's name."

"I'm not your human and what are you!"

"Well you are my human my dear and I am James, I'm your vampire."

"Vamp.. Vampire?"

He nods and grins with a bow.

"At your service."

"I don't need your service I just…" I start to feel dizzy knowing the alcohol isn't mixing well with my nerves.

"I just…" I say trying to find a way out but the area begins to spin around.

"Please…" I muster out as everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (I do not own anything) **Read and Review please.**

Bellapov

I blink awake and the first thing I see is the vampire sitting at a chair. His finger's interlocked together as he stares upon me. I raise up seeing I'm in some sort of odd pillow and blanket arrangement and I'm next to a lit fire place.

"You were shivering I had to find you some proper shelter. You've to forgive me I'm not familiarized to human needs."

He rises and I scoot back some as he hands me a bottle of water.

"So who is Sam?"

My jaw drops.

"How do you know that name?!"

"You were only saying it over and over in your sleep. Rather irritating if I'm to be honest."

I drink some of the water seeing how the seal wasn't broken so I knew it wasn't poisoned or any such thing. The vampire takes it upon himself to lay right next to me.

"Please do not tell me he's your husband or boyfriend or such."

"Why?"

"Because I'd have to kill him and that could put damper on mine and your relationship."

"What relationship?"

He smiles and runs an icy cold hand along my arm and then down my waist.

"You shall see soon enough. Quite a pretty thing you are."

"Please I just wish to go home."

"And where is home?"

I think of Charlie and his safety. I sigh in thought.

"It might be best you stay with me for just a few days then I will take you wherever you want."

"A few days?!"

"Well yes we should get to know one another now shouldn't we?"

"And what if I had a husband or children even to come home to?"

"You do not have children."

"How would you know?"

"I just do and as I said if you're currently in a relationship that will have to end." He says as if purely matter of fact.

"You're telling me if I have a husband that…"

"You'd either have to leave him or I'd kill him…"

"Jesus."

"Why do you call to him?"

"Jesus?"

"No." He has a good laugh at this.

"This Sam…"

I wince and look down.

"He must not be a very good husband."

"Why do you say that?"

He take's my left hand.

"Well for one you're not wearing his ring. Two instead of calling him to come get you whilst you left that bar drunk you took matters into your own hands. Three every time his name is said you wince as if you've been hit. Four when you called his name out in your sleep it was not that of love at times you sounded angry with him."

"You were watching me at the bar?"

He shrugs.

"You're blood calls to me it's very strong. I couldn't contain my curiosity I've never experienced such a thing. I wanted sink my fangs into your sweet neck and drain you to the last drop. In fact I could have…"

He says this looking at me almost lovingly and I've never felt so confused. He winks and places a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"I was right behind you as you turned away from your truck. I'd just breathed you in but you are so striking I wanted to play first. I just didn't expect…"

"Play?"

He smiles.

"I've been told I play with my food too much." He says with a shrug.

"And what do you mean by didn't expect?"

"You're either quite brave or simply do not care about your own survival to question a vampire just so."

I swallow back in thought.

"I didn't expect what I would see when you turned around and I looked into your eyes. Not quite sure I like the way you make me feel to be honest. I'm not use to such emotions."

"Then perhaps you could let me go home?"

He laughs.

"Home? To this Sam?"

I shake my head.

"Please quit saying his name."

"Hmmmm."

I raise to my feet and look around to see we're in some sort of old cabin. He continues to lay about the blankets and pillows his legs crossed as he rolls over watching me his hands support the back of his neck.

"Is this your home?"

"No we do not have a home."

I turn to him in disbelief.

"Sir…"  
"James…"

I clear my throat nervously.

"Um James… What did you mean exactly by service when you've plans to keep me here?"

He smiles again.

"It means if you want me to frighten someone I will, if you want me to hurt someone I will, if you wish someone dead I will hunt them down and kill them. If you wish for me to protect someone I shall do that as well."  
"Why would you do those things?"

"Because you have called to me, you need me."

"I need you?"

"Yes you do."

"So say I had a boyfriend or husband and I said I wanted you to protect them?"

He sighs.

"Then I would do so but you could not be with them."  
"Why?"

"Because you are mine."

"I'm yours?"

He nods.

"And if I wanted my boyfriend or husband dead?"

"I'd do it with a smile love."

I rear back at this.

"You're insane."

"Am I?"

I nod and start backing up to the cabin door.

"Now just how far do you think you may get?"

"So I cannot wish to go home?"

"I'm better service to you if you stay and we get to know one another."

"But if I want to go?"

"Name first."

"Why?"

"Because I could better assist you if I had a name."  
"I do not wish to give you my name and I do not need your assistance."

He tilts his head.

"You're not making this easy are you?"

I shake my head but honestly I was frightened beyond belief and lost as hell as to what exactly was taking place.

"Relax I would never harm you. If you wish to go home then I shall take you but I strongly advice against it."

"Why?"

"Are you always like this?"

"Like what?"

"Knock that off."

"Sir…"

"Once again it is James."

He jumps up startling me somewhat. I take notice his jacket is now unzipped and he has no shirt underneath. I find myself starting upon the vampire in a matter I shouldn't when he could very well drain me and snap my neck in half once he's done. He was like a beautiful demon everything about him was flawless. He raises a brow as if knowing what I was thinking. I lower my head and blush in thought.

"You're not going to stay now are you?"

I shake my head but step back a bit.

"I will find you or if you shall need me simply call to me."

He tosses me my keys and purse. He leans against the counter looking upon me.

"If I truly wanted I could have looked through your purse and found out everything I want to know about you."

I gasp out as I'm suddenly in his arms and before I can so much as blink I'm standing beside my truck. I look around as he's nowhere in sight. My hands shake as I attempt to unlock my truck door. I get inside and head back to Forks.

I get inside and enter quietly so I do not wake Charlie, the vampire burning a vision into my mind as I head up to my room. I shut my door and look to my night stand to see the mail Charlie always places for me there. I decide to go through it in the morning. I don't even bother with my shoes or anything I just bury myself into my pillow and pass out.

* * *

I roll over as the sun cascades through my room.

"I'm off to work Bells."

"Um ok dad."

"I'll see you later hun."

"OK have a good day."

"You too Bells."

I listen as he leaves and roll back over towards my nightstand. I narrow my eyes upon the wider vanilla envelope and pick it up. I use my letter opener and open it. I stare upon the invitation in disbelief. He fucking sent me a god damn invitation? How cruel can he be?

_The pleasure of your company is requested at the marriage of…_

_ Leah Clearwater to Sam Uley_

Before I even finish reading it I rip it apart. It made matters worse that he didn't even change the colors or patterns. Sam was having OUR wedding? What the hell was he thinking he couldn't change anything? The anger continues to flow and I cut on my laptop to make double sure and sure enough same invitations even. I wince as I'd also forgotten he was still on my desktop. I scream out and toss the fucking laptop out my window. I then start destroying everything he ever gave me and every picture of the two of us or just him.

"You dropped something."

I turn around and scream.

"Shh…." He says and places the laptop back on my bed.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine what the hell are you doing here?"

"Did I not say I would find you?"

"Well yes but…"

"Why are you making mayhem of your room my dear?"

He takes it upon himself to look around.

"You do not have a husband." He says with a smile.

He sniffs the air.

"Hmmm… Your room is so intoxicating."

I watch him cautiously as his eyes go black. He plops down on my bed and takes my pillow to his face and rubs against it then breathes it in. Yeah ok that's not creepy I find myself thinking as he acts like he's about to hump my bed.

"Um James…"

He freezes and rolls over looking at me. He smiles.

"Ah, so you finally spoke my name."

I nod about to say something else but I feel a sting amongst my hand and look down to see blood dripping down from my hand to the floor.

"FUCK!" I holler and start towards the bathroom.

James appears before me and takes my hand in his own looking to it. He shakes his head as if fighting something off.

"Allow me." He says and I go to yank back as he takes my hand to his mouth and begins to clean it with his tongue. I'm fearful that at any given moment I'll feel teeth or he'll decide to give in and drain me after all.

"James…" I say softly hoping not to antagonize him.

He looks to me giving one last lick in which I felt and odd sensation within me as he looked upon me a certain way as he does this. I look to my hand as he releases it.

"All cleaned up." He says.

"How'd you?"

"I've told you I will not harm you." He says as if that explains everything.

"The most delightful thing I've ever tasted yet I still don't have a name in which to call you."

Something else dawns on me as he walks about my room.

"The sun?"

He laughs.

"Doesn't affect me the way you would think."

He takes my hand and walks me over to my window and he sticks his hand out showing me how the sun causes him to glimmer nothing more. I find myself curiously running a finger long his hand as he does this. Sam had told me of vampires once but he was very reserved but not in describing his hatred for them. He told me once that it was why the wolves existed was to kill these such as James that they call the cold ones. I never quite understood why the referred to them this way but now I did.

"Impossible." I say but pull back quickly one I realize what I'm doing.

"Sorry…"

"I'm not." He says with a shrug.

"You touch me whenever you please."

I blush in thought and step back from him a bit. He bends down and picks up the broken photo I cut my hand on. It's a picture of Sam and I.

"So this must be him."

I nod.

"You wish this picture to be no more?"

I nod and my jaw drops as he simply takes the picture and crushes it between his hands and it crumples into tiny pieces and he blows the pieces out from my window. I watch as the wind carries it off.

"James…"

He ignores me and takes it upon himself to look around. He laughs yet again as he looks around.

"Daddy's girl aren't we?"

"Shut up." I then cover my mouth realizing I just told a vampire to shut up.

He freezes and turns to me.

"Getting a bit too comfy aren't we?"

He turns back around and continues to look around.

"Your father is he someone you wish dead or harm to?"

"NO!" I practically yell.

"Protection?"

He says turning to me. I nod. But realize I'm crying now. He narrows his eyes my way but goes back to looking around. He looks to the fridge and picks up a photo and places it in his jacket.

"What are you doing?"

"I like that picture." He says as if that explains everything.

It was a picture of me at prom. I wasn't about to tell him Sam took that picture.

"Um what are you going to do with that?"

"Admire it."

"Do you always just do whatever you please?"

"Precisely, shouldn't we all? Maybe you should start…"

I sigh and wipe my face with the back of my hand.

"Why do humans do that?"

"Do what?"

"This…"

He says wiping a stray tear with his cold thumb.

"Doesn't it show great weakness?"

"What do you want from me?!"

He chuckles.

"You go from tears to yelling at me? I do believe you're a very complex human."

James walks right past me and sits on the couch. The phone rings and I answer it as James looks to be probing.

"Hello?"

I sigh recognizing the voice and turn my back towards James .

"No of course I'm not going." I hiss.

"_It'd mean so much to him you're being awfully rude."_

"You think I care and no I don't think it's rude!"

"_He and Leah have worked hard putting this wedding together Bella."_

"Oh come on he's having the same wedding he just exchange the fucking bride!"

"_What are you talking about hun Leah picked it all out?"_

"Bullshit and you know that we picked all that out together!"

"_Look why don't I come over Bells we can talk about this. You gotta realize none of this was in his fault or in his control."_

"FUCK YOU PAUL! NO I DON'T WANT YOU TO COME OVER!" I rip the phone from the wall and toss it across the kitchen.

"A wedding huh?"

I roll my eyes.

"I could crash this wedding for you. It'd be a bloody mess."

For some odd reason I actually laugh at this.

"Ah so the girl with no name does laugh?"

"You've no idea how tempting your offer is."

I say and make myself disappear into the kitchen as I grab a tissue and wipe my face. I lean over the sink and begin to wash my face off.

"How long where you together?"  
He says as I jump because he's now sitting on the counter watching me.

"Jesus James!"

"Just James will suffice."

I shake my head on this.

"Almost 6 years."

He nods and looks to be in thought.

"And from what little I've gathered he kept the wedding but changed the bride. I take it you were the original bride?"

I nod.

"So is she prettier? Younger?"

My jaw drops.

"I think you need to leave now."

"Is that really what you want?"

"Yes, yes it is I just want to be left the fuck alone!"

"Very well if you need me you know what to do."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (I do not own anything) **Read and Review please.**

Bellapov

"Maybe you go do a few more years of college."

"Dad we already discussed this remember?"

"I'm just saying kiddo I don't mind you staying a bit longer if you need."

"I'm fine dad. I gotta go to work."

I tie my apron around my waist.

"I just don't want to see you working at a pool hall the rest of your life Bells."

"Dad please…"

"I'm just saying not really a plan."

"Jesus dad! I'm sorry all my plans were ruined ok you think this is honestly what I had in mind!"

He sighs and puts down the paper.

"I'm sorry hun I didn't mean it like that I just…"

"I get it dad. Trust me I get it."

I make my way to my truck doing my best to push it all away. There were times though I wanted to take my truck and drive over the fucking cliffs of La Push, especially when I thought of Sam. I cut on the radio and blare the music so I don't have to think. I don't want to ever want to think about anything ever again. Avenged Sevenfold's "Scream" is playing and I laugh. I have to drive past the cliffs every day coming to and from work.

Today I'm almost there when I think about the ring at the bottom of the ocean. I pull down my visor to grab a cd and the picture I'd forgotten about of Sam and I falls into my lap. Something comes over me and I begin to floor it. I bite down on my lower lip and grip the wheel as the picture continues to flash upon me and taunt me as it rest in my lap like fucking cancer. I twist the wheel about as I come to the cliffs and continue to floor it. I realize what I'm doing as I'm almost right at the edge and I twist the wheel back over and skid across the rocky area and come to a stop before flying off. I put on the emergency break and get out and see just how close I was as my tires rest on the edge of the cliff practically hanging off.

I lean over and puke. Then I scream once I'm done. I become light headed and sit down my legs dangling off the edge. I watch the water coming up and splashing up against the rocky surface.

"I do wish you wouldn't live so carelessly."

I gasp out and turn to see James.

"Quit doing that!" I snap.

He narrows his eyes.

"I wouldn't have been too happy about having to dive in after you."

"Then why worry about it." I say rolling my eyes and pulling myself up.

"Perhaps you are right."

"There you go." I say with a smile.

"You're released of all services James. Go."

"You're upsetting me."  
"You act as if I would care."

"You should."

"Why?"

He shrugs.

"You really want to fly off that cliff?"

"Sometimes."

He nods and takes a hand shoving me back my eyes widen. I look down and shriek realizing the he just shoved me off the damn cliff. I look down to see the massive waves crashing about. I cover my face as I prepare. Just before I'm about to hit I'm scooped back up and he brings me back up by my truck. I look to him in complete shock and start hitting him hard as I can on the chest.

"You asshole!"

I continue to hit him only hurting myself.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because you're making me mad and you obviously need a reality check."

"Just leave me alone!"

I push past him and go to open my truck door. Only he slams it shut again.

"Are you hurt?"

"Why do you care!"

He rolls his eyes.

"Did I hurt you?"

"NO! I'm frickin'peachy!"

He laughs.

"I will not harm you I just wanted to test a theory."

"You really are insane!"

"Think what you will but I'm not the one trying to drive my truck off a cliff. Like your taste in music by the way he says turning to my truck as the music still blares."

I shake my head.

"I got to get to work."

"Work?"

He says and runs his fingers along my apron.

"Do you always dress this sexy for work?"

Something about that causes me to blush.

"Where do you work my dear?"

"The pool bar not far from here." But my eyes widen in thought.

"But you can't show up there James!"

He laughs.

"I make no such promises."

"James!"

He smiles and pens me against the truck. He leans into my neck I feel his breath against me.

"No more attempts on your own life love and I do apologize for the fright." He kisses my neck and vanishes whilst I try to collect myself.

I decide to speed a bit so I can get to work in time. Charlie would kill me but it is what it is.

"Hey there's our hero."

I smile as Angie's wiping down some tables.

"Hey girl." She makes her way over and hugs me.

"How's the day?"

"Ugh…"  
"One of those huh."

"You've no idea."

"Yeah I heard about this weekend."

I shrug.

"It's whatever, I got the invitation yesterday."

"What the hell?"

"Yep that's what I thought."  
"What a tool! Sam's a real piece of work."

"Well I guess the way to look about all this now is at least I know now what I was really getting myself into. The little bitch can have him."

"Wow a side of Bella Swan I never thought I'd see."

"I'm sorry Angie it's just one thing after another. He even took it upon himself to use OUR wedding."  
"You're fucking kidding me."  
"Nope same invitations, napkins décor you name it."

"What the hell is his problem?"

"Hell if I know and don't care he's not my problem anymore." But as I say this that knot forms I close my eyes for a moment and push it all back.

I clock in and start setting up the bar with Mike.

He pecks me on the cheek and sets up the register.

"And how are you today?" He asks.

"Don't ask Mikey."

He laughs.

"But I already did."

"Then you don't want to know."

"I'm sorry babe that sucks."

I shrug whilst I set up the martini glasses.

"Think it'll be a busy night?"

"Maybe, I could use the tips that's for sure."

"Oh and whys that?"

"I'm moving in a couple months."

"You're what?!"

"Yep getting the hell out of this town."  
"You can't leave us." Angie whines overhearing.

"I'm sorry guys but I gotta move on. I'm just not sure how much more I can take."

Angie sighs.

"Fucking Sam ruining it for everyone."

I have a good laugh at this.

"I'd still visit and call you guys you know that."

"You had better."

People start to show and Mike starts pour and mixing drinks as I take them to the tables and take more orders. The familiar sound of the pool balls being smacked around fills the bar and Nirvana playing in the back ground over people talking and laughing. I smile knowing I would miss this. Something about the chaos could almost seem relaxing to me I guess because it kept my mind busy. People keep coming in and Angie and I high five each other at one point at the amount of tips rolling in. I'd been putting everything back so I could get an apartment.

The nights going great I'm serving guest and bobbing my head to the good songs that come up on the jukebox. When I turn and see the boys coming in. I take in a breath. I knew this was going to happen eventually this was there hangout. But I wasn't about to quit my job over it and in all fairness the only reason they started hanging out here was because I worked here. My heart sinks as he's last to enter his arm around her waist. He walks over to their usual spot and places her in his lap kissing along her shoulders just as he used to do with me. I narrow my eyes a bit to see the bitch is wearing my shirt! It was one I use to leave at his house in case I ever needed it. Sam was known for ripping my clothes when we got too carried away.

He looks over and nods. I roll my eyes and make myself busy with something else.

"I'll get it hun." Angie says.

"Thank you Angie."

They were on my side today but I couldn't bare the humiliation of having to serve them. I look up again as I'm wiping the bar clean from all the melted ice. He's staring a damn hole in me. What the hell is his deal? I don't even react I just go back to looking at the bar and stacking more glasses for Mike.

"So too good to come say hi to us?" I look up to see Paul standing at the bar.

"Nope just not an idiot."

"You really should try to talk to Sam about all this. Hell get to know Leah even. You'd like her. She's a feisty one."

"Not interested…" Jackass.

"Come on Bells we miss you girl."

I laugh at this.

"What do you expect me to do Paul? Hang out with you all just like old times only I'm off in a corner somewhere pathetically watching Sam making out with some girl who's taken my place?"

"He's not the only wolf babe. He's also not the only one that's ever taken notice of you!" He snaps at me. Whoa what the hell was that about?

"I miss you Bells."

I narrow my eyes confused.

"You should go back to them now. They're all staring over here."

He nods looking back. I hand him his beer and he hands me a 10.

"Keep the rest hun. I'll be around after you get off work."

"Paul seriously."

"I just want to talk babe that's all. Just like old times."

"Paul…"

He winks and takes a plunge off his beer.

"You look good Bells."

What the fuck was that? Was Paul just macking on me? Sam continues this piercing stare off and on and the bitch herself even steals a few glances over at me. I wanted to walk up to her and scream at her about how that was my shirt and how she stole my wedding. BITCH!

Things start to die down customers are leaving all but the Quileute's of course. I'm taking a trash can around and picking up all the bottles when I hear his voice.

"Hey…" I close my eyes and my heart does that stupid fluttery thing.

I sigh and turn.

"We should talk."

"I've nothing to say to you Sam."

I look over to see everyone is gone even Leah.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for how things turned out. I really do care about you baby."

"Don't call me that you can never call me that again."

He nods.

"Old habit."

"Please just go Sam, if you really care about me you'll just go."

"Are you coming Saturday?"

I look to him as if he's lost his mind. I laugh a bit.

"You're kidding right?"

"I'd really like it if you came."

"What the fuck Sam? I'm not coming to your god damn wedding or should I say OURS. I can't believe you didn't change a thing! You're marrying this other woman we everything we picked out. Hell is the music the same as well? What about the dress is she…" I grow ill at the thought.

"You're coming to the wedding." He says sternly and grabs my wrists.

"Um no I'm not and you will let go of me. How dare you Sam! I swear you've lost your fucking mind!"

"I was trying to honor you by not changing anything!"

My jaw drops as I'm waiting for the punch line or joke somewhere in there. But no fucking Sam Uley is serious.

"Honor me? HONOR ME? Just how so?"

"I wanted to show I still cared. But I'm in love with Leah now she's my mate. I'm sorry you got hurt in all this but it's something we cannot control. I knew the moment she came out of the woods…"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP GET OUT OF HERE!" I shove him back.

His eyes flicker and he actually growls at me.

"OUT!" I say talking to him like the bitch he is.

"You will not talk to me that way." He barks.

"You will respect me!"

"I'm not one of your bitches Sam remember! I don't have to follow your orders! And I wouldn't come to your wedding if I had a damn gun planted to my forehead!"

He shoves me down on the ground and exits the bar.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Mike yells at him helping me up.

"Shut up!" Sam barks and that was that.

I listen as they leave. I dust myself off.

"What the hell was that? I've never seen that side of him." Angie says.

"Honestly I haven't either."

"Are you ok babe?" I nod as Mike checks me over.

"I'm ok really."

"Why don't you go on home hun Mikey and I got it from here."

"Really guys I'm ok."

Still I was never so lost what the hell has come over Sam. He's never raised his voice to me like that or laid a harmful hand on me.

I help them finish up and close up. I make my way out and of course my night's not done that'd be too easy. Paul's leaning against my truck.

"He didn't hurt you did he?"

"Just leave me alone please I want to go home."

"I just want to talk hun that's all."

"I've had enough talking to last a lifetime. I want to go home, take a bath and have an ice cold beer and go to bed."

"Sounds nice."

I nod.

"Look I've already got permission from Sam."  
"About?"

"You and I."

"You and I?"

"Yes Bella you could still be a part of us. Sam knows I've always had a soft spot for you. In fact we use to fight about it. You know as wolves we can read each other's thoughts. Used to get me in trouble but seeing as how nothing is in our way. I don't see a problem in us dating now."

I close my eyes in disbelief.

"You're kidding right?"

He shrugs.

"You missed one small detail."  
"What's that?"

"You forgot to actually ask me."

"Well I just figured…" He sighs.

"Fine would you like to go out?"

"No." I say and reach for my door.

He laughs.

"Come on Bells you don't mean that you're just hurting and I understand. But I can help you just let me. I'd treat you right."

"What the hell are you all drinking firewater or something."

"Cute Bells real cute."

"No I'm serious first Sam now you what's with you two?"

Paul takes my hand and I go to yank back.

"I'm sorry but I've only thought of you as a friend Paul. I don't see you that way."

He shakes his head but grabs me by the back of my neck and kisses me. I haul off and slap him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOU WOLVES!"

I hold my hand as it hurts like hell.

"Leave her alone Paul let's go."

I turn to see Jake off to the corner of the bar.

Paul leans into my ear.

"You shall see."

I scream out as he's suddenly tossed about the parking lot.

"NO JAMES!"

He looks back at me but turns back to Paul making a hissing noise.

Jake and Paul shift and Victoria and Laurent come out from nowhere it seems.

I start towards James and Paul to stop the fight. Victoria grabs me and pulls me into her chest.

"He doesn't want you involved sugar."

Um what? Ok I'm sick of this crazy shit!

"James please! Just stop all of you just stop!"

James turns back towards me and Paul leaps out at James.

"NO! PAUL GET OFF HIM!"

Laurent picks him up as though was merely a flea and tosses him about.

"Do you wish these two dead?"

James yells.

"NO!"

"PLEASE?"

Is he begging me to give him permission to kill them?

"They are my friends."

He points to Paul.

"That's a friend?!"

I nod.

"You need new friends!" He yells at me.

"Please James just…"

"For now you live. Touch her again and I won't ask her permission I will end you where you stand." James says and I get chills.

Victoria lifts off with me and we end up in a tree.

"Where's James?"

She smiles.

"He's just calming down a bit. You wouldn't let him play…"

"Um yeah ok…" I say rolling my eyes.

I jump back a bit as Laurent lands in the tree beside Victoria. He leans over and kisses her. I slightly blush and turn away giving them some privacy.

"You didn't kill them did you?" I question Laurent.  
"But of course not master says no kill then no kill."

"Master?"

I gasp a bit as I feel a cold breath directly behind me.

"That'd be me my dear."

I turn around.

"Why the hell are they calling you master?"

"Because I lead this coven."

"Coven?"

"Please don't start that again love it's very exhausting."

"Um whatever."

"Leave us." He demands and they nod and disappear.

He starts to do this odd thing of raising my arms about and checking me over.

"Please stop that I'm ok."

He ignores me and continues about this odd thing.

"James…" I say and step away from him only to slip off the damn tree.

I hear him laugh and he appears beneath me catching me.

"Put me down!"

He nods and drops his hands as I start to fall yet again and automatically my arms wrap around his neck to keep from falling.

"Hmmm." He moans in a heavy sexual way.

I drop my hands and swallow back a bit.

"I liked that." He says with a shrug and goes and leans back against a tree.

"Your life is a bit hmmm what is the word?"

I look around to see where we are.

"Trouble seems to follow you everywhere. I do not like your friends. You shouldn't hang out with wolves. They are very irritating creatures and natural enemies of vampires." He pauses in thought then looks to me.

"This Sam… he's a one of them isn't he?"

I sigh and nod. I hear a weird noise escape James's throat.

"He's their alpha."

He laughs.

"Now that my dear is rich, you truly had your hands full didn't you? You should know that if anyone I seek a threat to your life I will kill. I will not always ask your permission. I cannot have you getting hurt do you understand?"

I nod but no I didn't fully understand. What was this? A vampire that has claims to me? Could my life get more absurd?

"Now come to me. I shall take you back to your truck." I start that way.

"That is unless you wish to stay the night with me?"

"James…" I say nervously.

He laughs.

"Very well all within time."

He picks me up only more gently than usual and brings me to his chest.

"How did you feel about that kiss?"

"What do you mean? Did you not see the part where I slapped him?"

"Yes and I must admit I adored that part, that is until I saw it hurt your hand." He takes my hand in thought and checks it over.

"Are you sure I can't break his face?"

I softly laugh at this.

"Perhaps take his tongue?"

I shake my head. He sighs as if truly disappointed.

"Very well, but if you should change your mind…" He says but does that disappearing thing again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (I do not own anything) **Read and Review pretty please! Dark times chapter!**

"That was really good Bells."

"Glad you liked it dad." I say as I'm placing the dishes in the dishwasher.

He grabs the last piece of bacon of the plate before I rinse it off.

We both turn to someone banging at the door.

"What on earth?"

Charlie makes his way over to the door and I turn as he opens it to see a very angry looking Sam. He looks past my father over to me.

"Need something?" Charlie says.

"Need to speak to Bella alone."

"Bella you want to speak with him?"

"Nope."

"Well there's your answer."

Charlie goes to shut the door and Sam puts a hand to the door stopping him.

"We need to talk." He says his gaze still focused on me.

"Son you best get your damn hand off my damn door and leave."

Sam sneers at me and nods at Charlie turning away. Charlie slams the door and locks it.

"What the hell has come over that boy?"

"Hell if I know he's been acting odd."

"He better watch himself."

I start the dishwasher and my cell rings.

"Jesus really?"

Charlie looks to me oddly as he reads the paper and sips at his coffee.

"What do you want!" I hiss into the phone.

"I told you we need to talk."

"Isn't that what your new fiancé' is for?"

"Bella just listen to me."

I roll my eyes and hang up.

I head upstairs to my room and start jotting down some apartment ideas around Washington I hadn't decided quite yet which town I was moving to. I circle a few in thought and grab my cell to start calling on a few and see what they've to offer and what the rent is.

Suddenly I hear a thump and the phone is taken from my hand. I gasp out nearly in a scream as his hand goes over my mouth. I turn to see Sam.

"What the…" He shakes his head covering my mouth yet again and penning me to the wall.

"Stop being loud." He demands and waits as if listening for Charlie.

"You wanna tell me what the hell your deal is Bella?" He whispers harshly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Paul and Jake told me about those leeches you've been hanging out with."

"Leeches?"

"Vampires Bella I can't believe you're so fucking stupid. Are you trying to get yourself killed and how the hell did this come about?"

"That's none of your business Sam. Hell, I'm none of your business."

"The hell you aren't!"

I laugh at this.

"Excuse me?"

"You will not be seen with those blood suckers again do you understand me?"

"Fuck you Sam."

His eyes flicker and I jump as he puts his hand to the wall like he wanted to hit me.  
"I'm not playing around Bella."  
"That's wonderful now leave."

"Not until you tell me you're not going to be seen with them anymore."

"You don't own me I can do whatever the hell I want. Now go home to your bitch."

He takes a hand like he's about to slap me but refrains.

"Watch your tongue."

"Leave or I'll scream for Charlie."

Sam shakes his head and leaps back out my window. I rush over and slam it shut and lock it.

I'm so fucking pissed I'm shaking. What nerve! I pace my room trying to calm myself. I grab my keys and purse and peck Charlie on the cheek.

"Going out dad."

"OK Bells hun be careful."  
"I will dad."

I get in my truck and try to think of where to go I just had to get out of that house and as far away from Sam Uley as possible. I decide to drive to one of the swimming holes. It was actually a nice day for a swim and I knew the one I was going to at this time of day there'd be no one to bother me. Once I get there I lay out on a blanket and read for a bit. I was enjoying the fresh air and scenery and lack of wolves.

I place down my book and the water about now as looking mighty inviting. I rise and take off my shirt and pants and head towards the water when I hear a whistle. I jump and turn around.

"JAMES!"

He laughs and is kicked back with his legs crossed on my blanket.

"By all means go on."

"You're such an ASS!"

"And you my dear are breathtaking. Look at that body."

"Grrrrrrr!" I walk back over to grab my pants.

He appears up in a tree with my top and pants and hangs them there then jumps back down.

"What the hell!"

"I prefer in this look…" He says with a shrug.

"I SWEAR!"

"If you can climb the tree."

He says laughing.

"Why are you even here?!"

"I got bored, followed your scent it led me here and hmmmmmm I'm most certainly glad I came when I did. Did I mention I'm an excellent tracker?"

"Tracker?"

"Hmmm, I won't even entertain you with that today love."

"Whatever, could you get my clothes down now?"

"Thought you were going for a swim."

"I was until some rude vampire showed up and spoiled my mood."

"You're not a very pleasant human now are you?"

"Touché vampire."

He chuckles and takes off his jacket tossing it in the tree next to my clothes.

"Do you own a shirt?"

"Why would I need a shirt?"

"I don't know maybe because you just do?"

He narrows his eyes but starts to undo his pants. I quickly turn my head afraid if he doesn't wear a shirt then why would he bother with. I yelp as I'm scooped up and suddenly emerged in water.

"JAMES!"

He places me down in the water. I was thankful to see a boxer line. Proving he wasn't naked like I feared.

"You thought I'd be commando didn't you?"

I blush.

"Shut up."

"That makes twice you've told me to shut up. If you weren't my human I'd snap your pretty neck."

I swallow back as he runs a hand along my neck.

"It'd be so quick you wouldn't know what hit you."

"Such the romantic." I say rolling my eyes.

"Do you wish me to be romantic?"

I shake my head he cocks a brow.

"That doesn't even make sense."

"You're the one that said it."

"Do you not know what sarcasm is?"

"Hmmm."

He works his way behind me. James moves the hair from my shoulder and kisses along my neck. I go to step away but he gently pulls me back into him. He leans into my ear.

"What if I said something along the lines you're one of the most tempting things I've ever laid eyes on…" He kisses my neck again.

"I like your smile, the way you laugh in fact I wish you would do both those things more often." He says huskily.

He twirls me around.

He gets that mischievous grin.

"How'd I do?"

My heart's racing and I'm feeling things I should certainly NOT feel.

I shrug as if indifferent.

"Is that all."

I nod.

"Tell me is this your normal heart rate?"

I swallow back. James dunks under the water. I feel him come up underneath me and he begins to walk out of the water with me on his shoulders.

"Don't drop me!"

He chuckles and we end up in the tree our clothes are in. he tosses me my pants and shirt.

"I'd hurry love I'm not responsible for what happens if you continue to stay that way."

I take notice of his dark eyes and hurriedly jump in my pants and put my shirt on. The wind picks up and goose bumps fill my entire body. James wraps his jacket around my shoulders.

"Um thank you."

He nods and wraps an arm around my waist as we come back down. He takes my hand leading me back to the blanket. James takes it upon himself to pick up my book and flip through it.

"What is it about?"

I laugh as he's holding it upside down.

"It's about a man named Noah and woman named Allie."

"Boring." He tosses the book aside and lays down on the blanket and pats the free area next to him.

I reach out for the book seeing he bent the cover.

"Stay." He says placing me back down on the blanket.

"But my book."

"It'll still be there."

He leans back looking to the sky.

"So how old are you?"

"22."

"Hmmm, so you'll tell me your age but not your name?"

I shrug but a grin forms along my face.

"Very well I shall give you a name."

"Give me one?"

He nods.

"How about Marie?"

I bite my lip on this.

"What? Don't like it?"

"No, no Marie's fine."

He narrows his eyes.

"You're not telling me something. What is it?"

"That's my middle name."  
He raises a brow at this.

"Is that so?"

I nod.

"What earns me your first name Marie?"

I shrug yet again.

"If I was to kiss you?"

I blush in thought.

"Can vampires really kiss humans?"

He grins.

"Not sure but I'd like to find out."

He leans in but I put a hand to his mouth.

"James please…"

I raise up.

"But you are mine."

"James you can't just claim someone like that."

"Why not?"

"You just can't I'm not yours. Hell I just got out of a 5 damn near 6 year relationship!"

"And he replaced you!" James hisses.

"Thanks for the reminder."

"With all due respect Marie you choose me."

"The hell I did!"

He appears over me his hands out on the blanket and he's face to face with me.

"Very well then tell me you wish me to go away and to never see me again."

My breathing picks up pace my heart races as he stares into my eyes.

"Let me hear you say it."

I turn my head and close my eyes.

"If you're to tell me this you will look me in the eyes and mean it."

I turn back to him.

"Isabella."

"What?"

"My name is Isabella Marie Swan."

He nods but smiles.

"Isabella?"

I nod as he still stays in position.

"My friends call me Bella."

"Well I'm not your friend."

He runs a finger down my chest and tummy.

"I shall call you Isabella." He says softly.

He leans into my ear.

"Isabella." I take back a breath as he sends me chills.

He leans into the other ear.

"Isabella."

He then rises his eyes black. I try to catch my breath.

"I'm a vampire my dear it is rather hard to hide your true feelings from me. I can sense everything. You're body tells me things you choose not to."

He sighs and stands up the rest of the way.

"Do you still wish me to go and never return?"

The tears make their way down and I feel so lost what is happening?

"No."

He nods.

"I must feed now. I will return to you tonight."

James doesn't even look back he simply vanishes.

It is then I realize I'm still in his jacket. Curiously I take a whiff of it and it smells just like him wish isn't helping in the hormone department he already had me in overdrive. I never know that someone just saying my name would damn near cause me to orgasm. I get my shoes on and decide to head on home.

I eat something quick and get showered and ready for work. Charlie left a note saying he got called in which is typical around the weekend. Once again the night is like any other night even the wolves make their appearance I was thankful they didn't come up to me though tonight though Paul and Sam kept glancing my way, Paul mainly. I ignore it and do my best to get through the night.

They leave without incident and I finally breathe. Maybe he finally got the message? It's my turn to lock up so I count all the money up and bag it up for Mike to take to the bank in the morning. I get in my truck and head home wondering if James really was going to pay a visit. Oddly enough I felt like I'd be disappointed if he had not. Ugh ok there really is something wrong with me?

Just in case I unlock the window for him figuring he wouldn't just go through the front door. I go to the bathroom and wash my face a bit and brush my hair put I still smell like the bar and decide to take a quick shower. I finish and wrap a towel around me and head to my room. I go to my closet to get some clothes and I hear a thump. I pull the closet door shut.  
"Just give me a minute James."

The closet door opens.

"JAMES!" I snap only it's not him.

Before I can utter another word the closet door shuts behind him. He yanks my towel off and smiles.

"What are you doing?"

"Come on Bella you want this so do I."

"Have you flipped your lid?" I reach for my towel and he yanks it back.

"Stop this what's wrong with you!"

"You want back in the circle right? And I need a mate."

"Um no I don't want back in the circle." I cover myself best I can for modesty.

"So just because Sam hurt you. You're going to turn your back on us all? Jesus Bella we've all been friends for years. And you and I…"  
"There is no you and I and I'm sorry if I hurt the others by not being social but can you honestly blame me? I mean how would you go about this situation if it was you?"

"I'd move on find someone that truly loves me and get married have children show them I can still be happy."

"Paul please…"

"God you're so beautiful." He says coming closer.

"Like I said he has given us his blessing he still wants you to be part of the family."

He reaches a hand over and I slap at it.

"Knock it off go home Paul."

"Not until we finish this. You're my mate now."

"How's that you haven't imprinted."

"No but I will."

I laugh at this.

"Like Sam did?"

My jaw drops as he slaps me my hands go to my face in shock and he takes advantage of that by running hand along my breast.

"Go home." I shove him back.

He shakes his head and unzips his pants.

"I've wanted this since I first met you."

"Jesus Paul put that away!"

I turn my head and he grabs me by the back of my hair and shoves me against the wall of my closet. I close my eyes and scream on top of my lungs.

"JAMES!"

Paul pulls at my hair harder and presses himself against me.

"Please James."

"QUIT CALLING TO HIM!"

I close my eyes in relief as the closet door is busted down and I feel Paul being ripped of me. I slide into the corner of the closet and cover my face not wanting to see what was happening because I already knew. I feel the icy hand upon my shoulder and I shake my head into my hands.

I feel myself being lifted. I wanted to hide to disappear. Why was this happening why would Paul? I'm laid on the bed and feel him moving his hands away from my face. He nods his eyes midnight he looks to me checking me over his hand runs along my breast and I push it away. He nods and continues to keep his hands away as he checks me over.

He goes to my closet and tosses me shirt and pants. I sorely put my shirt on but have trouble with my pants. I can't get the fucking leg and I flip out.

I take the pants and start beating them against my bed. James softly takes the pants from my hand and helps me get them on. I turn to the mirror and wince.

"Did you kill him?" I say with a certain darkness I never thought I would feel.

He nods.

"Good."

I make my way to the kitchen and grab a beer from the fridge and sit at the table. James sits across from me but continues to say nothing.

"Your jacket is in my room."

He nods but continues to look at me. I finish the beer off and go to get another as he appears and hands me one. He appears back in the chair across from me. I drink and cry pathetically I was so mad all I could do was cry because I wanted to destroy everything in the house.

"I don't want to be here."

James stands up and nods again crossing his arms.

I take the beer bottle and throw it into the sink. He slowly approaches me and kisses my forehead and takes my chin upon his fingers.

"Come with me Isabella love." He says softly.

I don't even argue. I stand up and wrap my arms around his neck. He cradles me in his arms and I bury myself into his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (I do not own anything) **Read and Review please.**

I gasp out in sweats and gather my surroundings.

"Shh…" I turn and see I'm between James's legs and he's leaning against a tree.

"I fell asleep?"  
He nods.

"You talk in your sleep quite a bit."

My eyes widen at what he might have heard. He smirks a bit.

"I liked some of it."

Oh no… What all did I dream about I was trying to remember.

"I didn't like this last dream you were having though. You were too twitchy and this happened."

He wipes some of the perspiration off my forehead.

"You were frightened. Your heart was racing."  
I nod and raise up. Only to jump back a bit as I see Laurent and Victoria staring me down, James laughs.

"They will not harm you they know to do so is certain death."

"Not just death but certain death?" I question.

"Precisely."

"So we've finally a name in which to call you?" Laurent says.

"Master says it's Isabella."

Master? Ugh that's so weird. Do they not realize what century we are in? He'd better not ever expect me to call him master.

"So where are we?"

"Canada."

"What?"

He laughs.

"You wanted to leave."

"Yeah I didn't mean the country."

He shrugs.

"You didn't specify my dear."

"I'll have to call Charlie before too long he'll worry."

James nods.

"She's doing that shaking thing again." Victoria says.

"Because she is cold we need to find her some shelter."

"So you really don't have a home?"

"We travel a lot no sense in such things."

"Forks is the longest we've stayed anywhere." Victoria says.

I look to James in disbelief.

"Is that true?"

He nods but smiles.

"Perhaps I liked the scenery." He winks.

Whoa ok… I blush in thought and walk around a little.

"Victoria lend her your jacket."  
"Where's yours?" She questions.

"In her room back in Forks."

Laurent laughs.

"Has master gotten lucky perhaps?"

My eyes widen and I look to the ground. James ignores him.

"The jacket Victoria."

"Seriously I'm fine she doesn't have to do…"

Before I can blink she's wrapping it around me and having me put my arms through the sleeves. It's quite big on me the sleeves swallow me whole.

"She didn't have to do that."

"We do not get cold she will be fine."

Victoria smiles.

"Just my fashion has lost its pride somewhat."

"Ah, by you're still just as beautiful my dear." Laurent says kissing along her neck.

I couldn't get over how beautiful of a couple they were even though both their fashion was rather in odd taste they were flawless creatures, Victoria especially. Laurent dressed about like James did only James seemed to wear it better to be honest and whilst James were denim blue jeans Laurent wore some sort of black pants but not of denim material and he wore a maroon blazer and fingerless leather gloves. Victoria was in a pair of deep blue hip huggers and some sort of baby blue and white denim tunic looking blouse. She looked like she came from a different time she dressed nothing like a modern day woman. But then again she wasn't and there was no telling how old they were. I look to James curiously wondering just how old he was.

"So how old are you all exactly?"

James and Laurent laugh.

"Human years my dear or when we were turned? Or even before that?"

I shrug.  
"Well I suppose human years and vampire."

"It's been sometime but I believe I might be around 25 or 26 and I was turned around the 1800s."

My eyes widen.

"Holy…"

I shake my head in thought.

"Around 35 human years I believe and I'm actually older than James I came along in the 1700s."

Laurent says in that thick accent of his.

Victoria sighs.

"It is rude you know to ask such questions."

"Just answer her." James says sternly.

"18 and I'm even older trying later 1500s."

"Wow so you're younger than me in human years."

She laughs.

"Yes you're very much the old maid in comparison."

"There is only one maid amongst us." James says with a laugh and I'm once again confused.

She smiles.

"I was a maid in my human years."

"Oh."

I look to James.  
"I do not remember to be honest."

"I was of many things." Laurent nods my way.

They all three freeze as my stomach growls.

"What on earth?" Victoria says looking me over.

"Hunger, take her to find some shelter I will return shortly. And remember the rules!"

James says and disappears. Victoria scoops me up as if I'm nothing more than a toddler and they take off. Ugh I closed my eyes to keep from getting dizzy. We end up in another cabin.

"How do you find these places?"

"Just do."

Laurent jams the door open and the dust hits immediately and I sneeze. They have a good laugh. I sigh and head inside. I shriek out a bit as a spider lands on me. Victoria picks me up checking me over like James would.

"I'm fine it was just a spider."

She narrows her eyes and turns to Laurent.

"A spider?"

He laughs.

"I've never heard such a thing screaming about a spider."

"It was big!"

"You're entertaining to say the least." Victoria says and starts to look around.

Ugh I get chills as I continue to make sure the spider's no longer on me. I frickin' hate spiders I don't care if the big bad ass vampires think it's funny. I cover my mouth gasping as Laurent picks up a huge one and has it by the leg as it dangles about between his thumb and index finger.

"This thing causes you fright?"

I nod.

"You are quite silly." He says squishing it with his bare hands.

I cross my arms about as they continue to laugh at me. After a while Laurent waves his hands about the cabin.

"Spider free you may now relax."

"Um… thanks?" I say not sure what else to say.

I look around the cabin desperate for a bathroom. I open a door and am thankful to see a small bedroom with a bathroom attached. I do my business and go to wash and wonder if the water is even turned on. I twist the knob and was thankful to see it was. I washed my hands and face. I then step out to see Laurent and Victoria heavily making out in a corner of the living area.

Um yeah that's appropriate I'm right here… Instead of saying anything or being a jerk about I just look away and mind my own business. I sit in a chair in the kitchen and kick my feet back on the table so I will be facing away from them. I close my eyes a bit and hope I can get to a phone soon to call my cop father who will send every man known to earth to hunt me down if I'm not home within 48 hours. Hell with Charlie maybe less.

I jump as I feel the chair move and I'm leaning back. I look up to see James's smiling face.

"Jesus James are you trying to give me a heart attack?!"

He slides down a gym bag full of groceries.

"Ummm… James?"

He looks over at me folding his arms.

"Did you steal these?"

He shrugs and sits down at a chair.

"James I have money you know!"

"So do I love and you're not using your money."

"If you have money why did you steal these items?"

"Look at me Isabella you think they're going to serve me like a normal customer?" No shirt, no shoes, red eyes? Right…

"Right…" I say feeling stupid now.

I just didn't feel comfortable with him stealing especially for me and my dad a cop shit!

"Um thank you… I guess?"

Victoria and James laugh yet again. I sigh feeling dumber by the moment. I dig through the huge bag and wondered how he did all this without being seen but then I remember his speed. There was bottles of water, soda, lunch meat, hot dog meat, buns, mayo, mustard, bread, cereal, milk, lots of soups, ramen, he even got a couple things of hamburger meat spaghetti sauce and noodles. I laugh as I see more things in another area of the bag. There was some books and one of them was The Notebook. I pick it up curiously.

"I already own this one remember?"

"Yes but I bent your cover."

Wow he actually cared that he did that?

"Um thanks."

He nods.

There was things like candy bars and chips as well enough food for an army it seemed. I wasn't sure what to do with the hamburger meat but I'd figure it out I suppose. I didn't know if the stove in this cabin worked or not.

I decided to keep it simple for now I made me a bowl of cereal and drank some water. I look over as I'm eating to see all three watching me as if they'd never seen a human eat before.

"Want some?" I tease showing them a spoon full of the Cheerios.

They wrinkle their noses and it makes me laugh.

"Now how's being silly?" I say to them.

"Silly?" James asks.

"It seems your dear human is afraid of spiders."

James laughs.

"Is that so?"

"It was a big spider."

"Was it now?"

I nod.

"You're not afraid of wolves or vampires but of spiders?"

"Yeah, yeah…"

I narrow my eyes a bit as I'm eating my cereal and suddenly my eyes go wide. I rush over to the sink and spit something out. I look to James in shock and just realize that fucking Paul had knocked one of my teeth in the back loose when he slapped me. I pick the tooth up from the sink in disbelief. That side on my face I couldn't tell much about because it was a stinging numb sensation and has been since.

"Is that what I think it is?"

I nod feeling nauseas.

"What was in that human substance?" Victoria says.

"It wasn't the food." James says his eyes going black again and his fists fold.

He makes his way over to me and looks at my cheek and the inside of my mouth. He sighs.

"He should have died in the parking lot." James says to me sternly as if to get on to me.

I can't stomach anymore food. I pour out the rest of the cereal and wash it down the sink and rinse out my mouth. I try to see my reflection in the faucet hoping it's not too bad. Thankfully it's in the very back. I drink some water and decide the best place to put the milk and meat is outside it was going to be dark eventually cold it was already chilly out.

I make my way back inside and hear James talking to Laurent and Victoria.

"You will not bring your food back here you understand?"

I feel a bit ill at this realizing what he meant by food. For some reason I've just never made myself really consider the fact they drain humans hell that's how I first met them was they wanted to drain me. I make my way over to James feeling as though I could faint. Victoria and Laurent leave and I know that also means that James has indeed had his human for the day. Ugh…

He starts to build a fire at the fire place. He makes another pallet like thing and pats it as he lays down. I make my way over trying to think of how to ask about the humans ordeal. I lay beside him but roll over facing him.

"James…"

He looks me in the eyes and moves a strand of my hair from my face.

"Yes?"

"About how you feed…"

"What about it?"

"How do you pick your food? I mean do you just go for anyone?"

"Not particularly sometimes." He grins.  
"I do prefer pretty things."

Ok what is wrong with me that totally pissed me off. Am I really that sick to get jealous over an innocent girl who's life he's draining and leaving her for dead.

"That's not funny." I say and roll back over.

"Hmmm."

He rolls me back over.

"Are you meaning to say you are jealous of my food?" He half laughs.

"Who did you feed off of before you came?"

He laughs.

"It's not funny!"

"Actually quite the contrary my dear this is downright hilarious!"

"You're such a jerk!"

I hop up resisting the urge to cry.

"You will not let me kiss you or claim you but you are jealous of my food."

He laughs again and my jaw drops.

"You shouldn't be so jealous love. I almost fed from you remember? And I must say you are the best thing I have tasted that my dear is no lie and certainly the prettiest."

I shake my head on this and sit down at the table burying my face in my hands. This was about the fact that they fed from innocent humans hell they were murderers in a way even if it was for mere survival but I didn't expect to feel this angry about the idea of James feeding from some other woman he finds attractive even if he is leaving her for dead. Oh my God I'm more of a monster than the wolves or vampires put together I'm fucked up!

"Why do you cry now?"

"I'm not crying."

"Yes you are I can smell the tears."

"You smell tears?"

He nods.

I roll my eyes and wipe my face off.

He appears behind me and leans into my ear.

"I will not feed from such pretty things anymore my dear."

"That's not what this was about."

"Ah but it's a huge part of it. You should hear the way your heart is skipping about, rather adorable actually."

"James please."  
"What else do you wish of me now? I already told you I will watch whom I feed from."

"It's just…"

"Just what?"

"The idea of you feeding from innocent people."

"No one is innocent I assure you."

"James your killing humans such as myself."

"That is how we live Isabella you cannot ask me to stop feeding it would be as if me asking of you the same. Eventually you would die."  
"I don't want you to stop."

"Then what is it you want?"

"To maybe feed from more or less corrupt people."

James laughs.

"That is rich. You're a funny human you are."

"It's not meant to be funny. I'm serious James couldn't you and your coven be a bit more choosey in your food sources to speak."

"Let me get this straight. You want me to actually spend more time picking my prey, humans in which I deem or you deem worthy enough live to set them free and only feed from those that do not?"

I nod.

He pinches the bridge of his nose.

"You are very difficult!" He snaps.

"I'm human!" I snap back.

"An irritating one!"

"Yes an irritating human you chose for your own so think about that!"

"I AM!"

"You must understand why I feel this way human lives aren't just disposable trash James not to me anyway I know you've been a vampire for many years but you must remember you were once human too so was Victoria and Laurent."

"You're unbelievable!"

"I can't help the way I feel James!"  
"So let make sure I got this right. You don't want me feeding from pretty things anymore and you don't want me feeding off anyone that might be worthy enough to walk amongst this planet?"

I nod.

"So what do I feed from then?"

"I don't know James there are plenty of jerks out there somewhere!"

"Isn't that what you called me earlier? You want me to feed from someone that is within standards of how I am?"

I laugh shaking my head.

"Do not laugh about this Isabella I'm being serious. I do not understand what you want!"

I sigh and close my eyes.

"Just forget it. Just do whatever it is you do."

"You clearly don't understand."

"Neither do you!"

"When are you going to finally admit that you have feelings for me?!"

"Who said I did?"  
"Then why do you cry? Why do you get mad or jealous with me? Why did you call to me when you needed someone? Why did you tell me you didn't want to be in that place anymore? Why do you look upon me the way you are right this very moment if you feel nothing for me!"

I bury my face as it reddens and I feel like I can't breathe.

Suddenly I'm lifted onto the kitchen table his eyes baring into mine.

"Tell me why you think you care about who I feed from?" He says only more calm his eyes going back to the crimson color.

"Tell me…" He says in my ear then starts kissing along my neck.

"Tell me why if you don't feel anything for me your heart races, you're aroused at this very moment."

"James…"

He locks lips with mine and pulls me closer into him. I hear him moan out during the kiss and his hips move about against me. James drops his hands and steps back his eyes pitch black even darker than usual. I feel light headed and it's taking all my will not to beg him to take me right here right now.

"You should rest now." He says closing his eyes and leaning one hand against the wall.

I hop down from the table and make my way by the fireplace.

"I don't like playing games Isabella. I've been alone for many years. I do not mind doing things for you to make you more comfortable and happy however that being said I do not like it when I cannot claim you for my own when you are indeed mine."

"What do you mean exactly by I'm yours?"

"You know already."

"Enlighten me."

"You are to be my lover my eternal partner one day."

I choke back a little.  
"Wait as in…"

"As in what Victoria and Laurent are one day that will be us. You will become part of my coven we will be mated."

"What is with you men and this whole mated and mine shit?"

"I am not a man and I will not be compared to anyone else!"

"Every think I would like to have a choice in anything?"

"Certainly why do you think I ask you about things and what you want?"

"When have you ever asked me if wanted to be a vampire one day?"

"Well we couldn't very well live like this together forever. I for one don't care to watch you grow old and die and it's beyond cruel on my part to leave you in such a fragile state. Especially with your lifestyle love death seems to follow you everywhere you go."

I look down in thought.

"What happens if I accept this one day you turn me but you wish for another? Then I am stuck as a vampire for eternity and alone."

"I'M NOT HIM!" He growls.

I jump as James punches a wall and it caves in. I nod but am extremely shaken up. He appears beside me and I wince. He takes my hand.

"I'd never harm you. I might get mad but will not ever touch you in an angry manner. Do you understand? I'm not good with human emotions I do not understand them all. Such as why you cry or why you're heart races at certain things but I am learning. Isabella I cannot control how I feel about you. I've never had this happen all I knew is when I saw you, you called to me and I felt something it was strong and only grows stronger as we continue on. It causes me pain when you reject me I know you do not see it because we vampires do not show such emotions but they are there. I know what I want but if you do not won't what I do in return. I wouldn't turn you against your will or force you by my side. I will be mad if you leave me but no matter how mad I get I am sworn to protect you and those you love no matter the cost, even if you should never love me."

"Sworn? By who?"

"To myself I will not let harm or death come to you or someone such as your father."

"You would do that?"

He nods.

"As I've told you I do not like all these emotions I am not used or accustomed to such things. At times it is overwhelming but it's there, such as this Paul. I am sorry love if I sounded cold but I was too mad to talk. I wanted to be there for you and was but didn't talk because by no means did I want you to think I was mad with you. That couldn't have been further from the truth. I was furious with myself and it was taking all will not to go kill every damn wolf friend you have! I fucking loathe them and what they have done to you not just Paul but this Sam you were so in love with. I wish to rip out his heart and eat it. But I would do no such thing without your say. That is unless he causes you harm then I will have no choice he will die just as Paul or just as anyone that wishes to harm you."

That was the first time I'd heard James really cuss and this is the most he's ever really talked about his feelings. It felt odd yet nice for a change. He wasn't near as barbaric as the act he put on.

"Back to my feeding I will do my best to choose those of less morals and I will respect you best I can because truth is when I think on this I too would not wish for you to be feeding as I do…" He hints.

I clear my throat.

"Has it ever been sexual for you?"

He laughs a bit and nods.

"Yes Isabella it can be and if you decide to take that leap with me you will see. Sometimes during a feeding frenzy if you are attracted to them you will get aroused."

"Today?"

"No my dear I assure you."

He laughs as I sigh in relief.

"You are a very odd human."

"Once again Touché."

I lay back looking to the ceiling.

"Do you have sex with them?"

"That is along the fine lines of rape or even necrophilia in some ways wouldn't you think?"

I wince in thought.

"No Isabella I've never had sex with a human as I said it's a simple urging. With that being said you should know that things are different now. You may not think it but I do have some respect and I will do unto you as wish you unto me. If I do not wish to be hurt or done such ways I will not hurt you in such."

I nod and pull one of the blankets he found over me and look back to the fireplace.

I feel him behind me wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Rest, tomorrow you can call Charlie in the morning. Then we will find you a hotel in which to check into."

"Hotel?"

I feel him nod and he is kissing along my neck and shoulder.

"Yes you are human still you have needs we do not. I would not keep you some where such as here for too long. I will give you the money and you will check yourself in and I will join you after I feed. Laurent and Victoria will not be joining us."

"Um James."

"Relax I do not expect anything from you however if you offer I would not decline."

I elbow him only to hurt myself which only causes him to laugh.

"You're cute you know that."

"Ugh…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (I don't own squat) **Read and Review... **

I scream out and jump up wiping myself off. James rushes over in vampiric speed checking me over.

"What's wrong?"

Victoria and Laurent however are laughing and I know they already saw why I was screaming. I sigh.

"Nothing…" I felt my entire face redden.

James looks to them confused. Laurent makes his way over and leans down picking up the spider and showing James. I hide behind James as it wiggles about in his fingers. James sighs and takes the spider in his own.

"Ew…" I say backing up from him.

He cocks a brow and throws it down stomping on it.

"You are saved…" He says sarcastically and sits back down in his chair.

I head to the bathroom and do what I need. I was however looking forward to a hotel so I could fully shower and have a real bed. To be honest I knew I probably needed to go home that and I was supposed to work tonight I grimace however in thought.

I step out and James already has everything packed. I look over and see another bag a familiar one from my room.

"Did you go back to Forks last night."

He nods.

"I figured you'd want your human things such as clothes and other necessary things."

He smirks however about something.

"What?"

"I was quite fond of a particular drawer of yours."

My eyes widen.

"James?!"

"Well how else was I going to pack for you?"

"Charlie?"

"He's ok but you do need to call."

"However my jacket was gone and you're room reeked of wolf my dear."

"They took your jacket?"

"Probably because I killed their precious mutt."

Another thought comes to mind and my eyes widen in thought.

"Um James?"

"Yes love?"

"What did you do with the… well you know?"

"I left a message…"

"What does that mean James?" I say feeling ill in thought.

"It means I'm letting them know just who they are fucking with."

I swallow back.

"You started a war?"

"Correction, they started the war. I am simply going to finish it."

A fear literally comes over me and I'm beginning to realize that it's not about my friends getting hurt as so much as it is James now… Does he not realize how outnumbered they are if something was to happen?  
"James you can't do that…"

"It's already been done."

I start to feel dizzy and reach for the table.

"Why do you care if they get hurt?! You called this Paul your friend and look at what he did to you! Think of what he could have DONE!? You and your precious wolves!"

"IT'S NOT THAT!"  
"THEN WHAT?!"

"IT'S YOU! YOU COULD GET HURT OR WORSE DON'T YOU SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!"

James breaks into a smile and so do the other two.

"What?!" I snap at them all.

James shrugs and leans back in his chair.

"Humans are very odd." Laurent says.

James laughs.

"At least this one is." James agrees.

"GRRRRRR!"

I grab one of the bags.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready to go I got to call Charlie and call into work."

"I get that but why are you carrying that bag."

I shrug.

"You do not do such things."

"Laurent…"

"James!"

"What?"

"I do not wish for those two to wait on me."

"I think I like her." Victoria says.

"Hush…" James curts.

Victoria smiles but does this little bow. Ugh…

"He will carry your bags because I will be carrying you. And as my human you will do no such things."

I go to argue but he picks me up I wrap my arms around his neck. I feel him breathe me in just before he takes off. We end up in a tree after too long.

"Leave us." James says to Laurent and Victoria below they nod but Victoria winks at me.

I narrow my eyes at this and turn to see James looking upon me his eyes dark. He gently pushes against my chest so I'm against the tree. James starts kissing me and raising one of my legs rubbing himself against me. I gasp out as his lips move down my neck and shoulders.

"I have to go." He says softly once he places my leg back down.  
I look over as he's pointing somewhere.

"There is your hotel." He takes his wallet out from his jeans.

Honestly I never knew he had one which was silly on my part because it was connected to a chain. He hands me a 100 dollar bill.

"Um James?"

"This will get you two nights we will discuss other options and issues later…" He hints.

"Just check in I will find you and bring you your things."

I nod but am still breathing hard from the kiss.

"About earlier… You need not worry it'd take the devil himself to take me out." He winks and suddenly I'm in the parking lot of the hotel.

I take in a breath and head to the office.

I get a room for two nights and the woman pointed out where to go. Once I find the room and get inside I looked around to see dark cherry comforters the furniture was a light oak. There was two beds a TV a patio and full bathroom. The first thing I wanted to do was shower but I didn't have any of my stuff yet. I look in the bathroom to see shampoo, soap and conditioner I figure what the hell I'm not going anywhere I can wait in my towel until James arrives.

I get in and scrub myself down enjoying the warm water hitting against my back. I scrub my hair and condition it. Once I'm done I towel off and wrap it around me as I go to call Charlie and Mike.

"Damn kiddo where the hell have you been?"

"Sorry dad I just had to get out of town a bit."

"You need to call or leave a note I don't care how old you are!"

"I'm sorry I just…" I sigh there was no way I was going to tell him anything about what Paul had done or anything close to the matter.

Charlie didn't know about the fact that the Quileute's were shifters. No way did I want him in that sort of danger. I'd never forgive myself. I never thought I'd have to worry about such things to be honest. I never saw a violent side to them until Sam imprinted on Leah. I guess I just never saw them for their true selves.

"It's about him isn't it? Did he come by or hurt you?"

Lie… He could get hurt…

"No dad I'm fine I just needed to get away from it all for a bit."  
"When will you be home?"

"Give me a couple days or so."

He sighs.

"Ok hun just be careful and if you're going to be longer call me so I don't worry."

"Ok dad."

"I love you Bells hun."

"Love you too."

I call Mike and let him know I won't be coming in the next couple days. He didn't throw a fuss considering I've never called in before. Mike was a sweetheart to say the least which helped since he ran the place.

I lean back on the bed and rest my eyes a bit and hear a knock at the patio door. I narrow my eyes to see James but my jaw drops. I open the patio door and he steps inside with my bags but he's wearing black biker looking boots, a new pair of denim jeans, a white t-shirt and black leather jacket, he was also wearing shades.

"Problem?"

I shake my head and close the patio. Damn… I think and swallow back admirably.

"Rob a biker shop?"

He grins and takes his shades off.

"I've my ways."

I grab my bag of clothes.

"You look nice…" I say before I head into the bathroom but I blush at just telling him something as simple as that.

I hear him chuckling as I shut the bathroom door and get ready. I was thankful to see he thought of everything it's either that or he just grabbed whatever he saw. I shaved, brushed my teeth, brushed and blow dried my hair. It felt good to be clean and in some clean clothes.

He breathes in the air as I come out.

"Hmmmm." He smirks.

"You smell delicious."

"Not so sure that's a good thing considering the company."

"Trust me love it is very good."

I place some of the items of the groceries in the mini fridge. I make a sandwich and eat some chips.

"Human food smells so disgusting."

I laugh. He wrinkles his nose as I wave the lunch meat about tauntingly.

"Funny aren't you?"

I shrug.

"I try."

"Be nice or I might change my mind about eating you after all."

I shouldn't probably but I laugh. I finish my food and clean up and brush my teeth yet again so James doesn't smell the "disgusting" human food. I plop down on the bed and look over at James. I had a ton of questions running through my mind.

"Do you know who turned you?"

"You mean vampire?"

I nod.

"Vaguely he was French and this took place around the time of the American Revolution."

"You are French as well?"

He nods.

"Thought so you talk sometimes as if you're back from that time."

He smiles.

"Old habits die hard I suppose."

"What of your parents?"

"It's all a faded memory now not really much to say on that."

"That's rather sad when you think about it."

He shrugs.

"I wasn't exactly of moral character even before my vampire years…"  
"Is that so?"

He shrugs and smiles.

"At least I don't think I was."

"So what about you?"

"Certainly not French."

He has a good laugh at this.

"I don't know my life is pretty boring."

"I beg to differ… "

"I'm just a waitress at a pool bar.  
"Tell me love how did this Sam come about?"

"He was slightly older than me he was a senior when I was a sophomore in high school. We started off as friends hanging out with the same people things started to pick up some between us as time progressed. Before I really thought about it we were dating. We were inseparable practically. We never even really fought. The relationship itself was rather perfect…" I sigh in thought.

"Perhaps too perfect."

James nods.

"If he was smart he would have imprinted on you the moment he first laid eyes on you."

"They claim that they cannot control who they imprint on that they do not choose it."

"Then once he realized there was no imprint taking place he should have done the decent thing and let you go. What he has done is beyond cruel and inexcusable."

"James?"

"Yes?"

I can't help but to blush a bit at this…

"Why did you claim me?"

He smiles.

"I've told you."

"All you've really said was I called to you but what does that mean exactly?"

"Something about your blood and when I had my hands about you called to me. It was like an electric charge going through me and this sudden urgency came over me. This odd desire to protect you even though I wanted to feed from you desperately as your blood so strongly calls to me at times it's painful It causes me great thirst and lust. But I knew I would never hurt you as this coursed through me I knew you were mine so to speak. I knew what I wanted. Trust me love this isn't my thing. All this isn't really what I do. I'm a rather dark creature who likes to keep to himself, my coven and I are rather nomads and before I met them I spent many years alone it was how I preferred it. You would have not liked me before…" He says with a smile.

"Why's that."  
He cocks a brow.

"Let's just say I never took any relationship seriously."

"You don't mean?"

"I'm afraid I do. I was a big of a hound I suppose you could say since I was a nomad I'd move on."

"You were a jerk!"

He laughs.

"I came and I went." He winks.

My jaw drops.

"Those poor women."

"They were vampires my dear and trust me some of very ill morals."  
"You didn't cheat did you?"

"Rather hard to cheat on someone if you're not really in a relationship."  
"Yes but some of those women might have thought…"

He laughs.

"You're too funny. Trust me any vampire that slept with me back then already knew what to expect. They knew I would not stick around or that it would ever turn into anything."

"Why were you like that? I mean why did you not want to find someone serious?"

"Perhaps because I hadn't found you?"

My heart picks up a bit and I find myself blushing to an embarrassing extent.

"I wasn't playing games when I said I'd never felt something so powerful."

"So you were a vampire whore?"

He raises a brow.

"You're a very strange human."

I shrug.

"Do you still love this Sam?"

"Any love I had for him he's ripped away. Not only did he choose another but he stole my wedding and made it their own and he still believes even after all this he has claims to me and had so much of the balls to try and pass me along to one of his spirit brothers like I'm some sort of material possession rather than someone with feelings. He used to be jealous of Paul's feelings about me then all this happens and he's willingly handing me off as if I'm merely his leftovers. All because Paul claimed Sam wanted me to stay in the family the circle to still be a part of their fucked up world."

"Did you honestly have any true friends out of that group?"

"I thought Paul… but there is Jake, and Quil. Jake had been trying to tell Paul to leave me alone that day in the parking lot."

"If something happens I will spare their lives only if they prove worthy of them."

I nod.

"So you've never been in love James?"

"Truthfully?" He asks with a raised brow.

I nod again.

"Not until now."

Wait what?

"Now?"

He nods.

"I've had vampires I fancied or whose company I preferred more than a few occasions but none in which made me feel this…"

"And what if these so called preferred ones returned wanting reiterations?"

"That would depend on you my love."

"Me?!"

He nods.

"How?"

He chuckles a bit.

"For someone so bright you can be quite dense."

My jaw drops.

"What did you just say?"

"I do believe I did not stutter."

"How do your past relations have anything to do with me?"

"Unlike your wolf I invest my all into something when I desire it. I do not give up and never plan to but as I've told you I'm not one for games. If you are so cruel enough to torture me years on end by not accepting me I will not play your fool. I will continue to protect you and your loved ones but if I am not loved there would be no reason to…"

"I get it…" I interrupt not wanting to hear the rest when I knew where was going.

"Do you?"

He says with a bit of a hiss.

I nod feeling that lump. That was just it I did feel something for James that was strong as well but fear resided in me and held me back. And finally I just say it. I wanted him to know why I was pushing him away.

"I'm scared ok."

"Scared of me?"

"Not like that it's a different kind of scared."

"It's one of those human emotions again isn't it?"

I nod and quickly try to wipe the tears so he doesn't comment on them.

"I'm scared of getting hurt."

"I wouldn't harm you."

"I don't mean just physically James."

Suddenly I feel myself being scooped up and gently laid on the bed.

"When I say I wouldn't harm you that means in every which way there is to harm someone. I wouldn't be so cruel to claim you for my own and turn my back on you the moment temptation or any other thing comes my way. As I've said I've spent many years alone. I do not count the ridiculous one night stands or such that was not love and that is who I was not who I am. What I want is what I am looking at. I would not go to this distance, I would not spend this much time if I didn't feel the way I did."

I swallow back as his hands are pressed into the mattress and he lays over me.

"Do you want me to say the words?"  
I can't even talk as I open my mouth nothing comes out.

"Is that what you want? You want me to hear me say that I love you don't you? Those silly words that you human girls swoon for."

He sighs and wipes my face with his thumb.

"No more of that… Isabella…"

He closes his eyes for a moment as if he's in physical pain.

"I love you even if you don't love me!"

I grab him by the collar of his shirt and find myself crying into his chest.

"I do love you."

He places his hands on my wrist and moves them away from his collar looking me in the eyes.

"Say it again."

"What?" I say nervously shaking all to hell.

"You know what."

"I love you James."

He nods and kisses me. His tongue along my own maddening me beyond belief and my hips begin to move involuntarily. He moans out rubbing himself against me. He makes this odd purring noise that only causes me to want to beg.

"Tell me what you want." He says huskily as he kisses along my neck.

He stops making me suffer wanting to hear me say it.

"I want you."

He smiles and throws off his jacket and shirt.

"Then I'm all yours…"

I feel like my heart is about to fly out of my chest.

"And you are mine."

He flies off me for a matter of seconds and returns with no clothes about him. He yanks off my pants and panties along with them he tosses them about the room. He then takes my shirt and bra and does the same. I run my hand about his chest in amazement on how beautiful he is and find myself wishing he'd never wear clothes again. He looks upon me and runs a single hand along my neckline down my breast and torso and continues. James watches my face as he works his fingers about me.

I bite my lower lip.  
"You smell so good." He says in that voice again that's only causing me to become even wetter than I am.

"I will not hurt you…" He says and I nod as he replaces his fingers with something a lot more pleasing and causes me to instantly get off as he works himself inside.

He growls out a bit and begins to work himself amongst my lips yet again. I run my hands along his back which only further eggs him on as he picks up pace. He leans into my ear torturing me even more.

"Isabella…" He moans out as if knowing what it does to me and I'm sure he does.

"You're mine." He says leaning into the other side whispering just he had my name.

Now if anyone else had said that I'd get offended and upset but it was James and I now knew what he meant. I wanted to be his. I nod at this and he smiles picking up pace. He begins to tease me with his length slowly.

"Please…"

"Please what?"

Damn this gorgeous vampire god is going to kill me from lust alone.

"James please." I move my hips about.

He thrust about again but still teases.

"James…"

He nods and begins to go harder. He sniffs the air in an animalistic way and reaches up gripping the headboard. He moans out in release and breaks off a piece of the headboard in his hand.

He narrows his eyes looking to the part and tosses it about with a shrug.

He rolls over and pulls me into his chest.

"I do believe I've never laid eyes on something so beautiful in my entire existence human or vampire my love. " He runs his hand along my back.

This feeling of complete contentment comes over me. I feel safer than I've ever felt and my eyes begin to bat as I try to stay away but I've not felt this sort of ease before.

**Sorry no babies born in this story...**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (I don't own anything) **Read and Review please…**

Jamespov

For once in my entire pathetic existence I feel complete and like there is actually something worth living for now. I do not understand everything about this gorgeous creature amongst me but am willing to learn. She gets under my skin like no other yet she balances me out because she brings out something in me no other has. I grin egotistically as she calls my name in her sleep.

I kiss along her shoulders and press myself against her with the both of us still in the buff. I manage to slide inside her as she sleeps and continues to call my name. I could smell her arousal and already knew what sort of dream she was having. I glide back and forth thinking on how she's the best thing I've ever felt. She gets me harder than any other woman I've ever encountered. Even through this knowledge I knew I couldn't go all out. She's human and I keep that in mind as I go. She stirs awake realizing what's happening and I smile as she turns to me.

"Good morning." I whisper but keep going running my hands along her breast she arches back placing a hand around my neck.

Every little touch is maddening. I never want her to stop touching me. I also wanted to test something else. I wanted to see just how innocent my little Isabella truly was and I knew the more sexual we got the more I was going to test. I wanted to find out just how kinky she really was and I had a feeling she was a bit of a vixen even through her shyness. I lean into her ear and whisper.

"I could fuck you all day long."

I smile once again feeling her drench me and that was all the answer I needed. There was two things that I knew would come from that I was either going to offend her and she'd slap the hell out of me and leave me pent up or she was going to do what she just did. I place my hands on her shoulders going slight harder now. However she's the one to catch me off guard this time as she whimpers out.

"Fuck me James."

Needless to say I didn't last long after that…

Once were done she rolls over and I run a hand along her with my head propped up on my elbow.

"I knew it…"  
"Knew what?" She questions.

"You're a bit of a minx my love."

She laughs softly.

I watch as she rises from the bed and heads to the bathroom. That was the thing about being a vampire that's certainly different where she needed breaks I did not. We vampires don't have the issue human men do. We could go for days if we truly wanted. Once I turned my little vixen she'd soon find out there would be no holding back after.

There was another thing we needed to discuss and that was the matter of whether she wanted to go home now or not or what the situation would be from here. I hoped she would join my coven soon and become my vampire mate. But I know humans tend to have different emotions than we. She has her friends and her father that could put a bit of a hindrance on things I just hope she does not keep me waiting to much longer. I wish to move on soon. It is dangerous for us to stay in any one given place for too long even more so when I knew deep down the reason those wolves took my jacket. I grin however in thought. The wolves wish to hunt themselves a tracker. Such puerile things they are.

I decide to join Bella in the shower curious as to what she looked like when the water trickled amongst her. I lean back for a moment against the bathroom counter admiring the way she's soaping her body down. I sniff the air in desire. I knew I'd have to hunt soon as well she was only adding to my bloodlust. I slide the door open and take the rag from her hands and finish washing her down. Her body as though a mere goddess as I stand before her.

"Hmmm.." I groan in suffering and bring her against my chest as the water hits us both.

"I'll have to hunt soon before I eat my mate."

She laughs softly but that certain look comes about her.

"I will keep my word Isabella." I remind as I kiss along her shoulders.

"However I could still eat you…" I hint looking down and softly running my hands along her mound.

"Maybe that's something we could try…" I wink and knew I had better go or I'd have her on the bed with my head between her thighs and though it's a nice thought I truly didn't wish to kill my mate even through sexual pleasure she cannot withstand what I can.

I wash my hair and scrub down with a quickness so I do not let my temptation take over.

"Once I return we should discuss what it is you want Isabella so be thinking about that."

She nods as I towel off. I kiss her lips and dress in vampiric speed as I take off to find my victim.

"Since when are you picky master?"

"Since now."

Victoria laughs.

"Hush now and you both will do the same."

"You want us to seek out the immoral before we feed?"

"Precisely."

Victoria hisses.

"That's ridiculous."

"It's what it is and you will do as I say."

"It's that human isn't it? She's making you soft."

"You want to test just how soft you think I maybe?"

"She's being absurd to expect so much out of you!"  
"Victoria…" Laurent warns.

"NO he needs to hear this."

I snap my head back.

"HEAR WHAT EXACTLY? DO YOU truly wish to try me? You will do this!"

"Fine…"  
"FINE WHAT?!"

"Master James…"

"Do not forget that next time you wish to curt that tongue upon me. What of you Laurent do you have an issue on how things are being done as well?"

He shakes his head and simply bows.

"Of course not."

I nod and look to the two of them.

"She will be one of us soon you will pay her the same respect you do of me. Do not forget who you're both dealing with. We've been friends and coven mates for sometime but I will not have you disrespecting me or Isabella."

I stay back and watch curiously as they choose their pray. I nod in approval and go to find my own. I find a man trying to force himself amongst a young woman about Bella's age. I laugh to myself knowing the old James would have scared off the man or simply killed him then I'd have taken the beaut for myself and drain her to the last drop. I sigh shaking my head and make my way down. I toss them man off her and lean over and whisper in her ear.

"Run…"

She nods with those human tears and takes off. I turn to the man who's trying to run now himself but I yank him back by the collar.

"It's not your night I'm afraid…"

I force him against one of the alleyway buildings and drain him. I laugh realizing the affect she's truly having on me. I growl out a bit in confusion. Victoria and Laurent appear on a building beside me.

"It was somewhat more fun I must say making it an actual hunt now." Laurent says and I grin.

Victoria smiles.

"I suppose my dear mate is right it was a bit more exciting than grabbing the first human we see."

I nod as we head out of the area.

Once I return Bella's packed and laying about the bed with her legs crossed.

"So where to love?"

"I suppose I better get back home."

A wave of disappointment filled me but like I said I do not understand all human emotions. I had truly hoped she would want to go on with me.

"Very well." I make my way over and put my arm around her waist.

"Off we go."

I stop just before we get to her house I see her father's squad car outside.

"Call to me if you need."

She nods and pecks me on the lips. I knew I was taking a chance when she said she wished to return home because I'd watch over her rather than move on like I'd planned. I lean my forehead against hers.

"Please be safe."

I disappear and deep down I knew things were getting too risky… But I couldn't leave.

* * *

Isabellapov

"Dad?"

I call out opening the door.

"Bout time kiddo."

I smile and put my things up then come back towards the kitchen and hug him.

"Feel better now?"

"Yes actually I do dad."

"You look better hun."

I call Mike and let him know I'm coming in tonight knowing he's probably short staffed.

I fix Charlie some chicken fry for supper and head back upstairs to get ready for work. I call out to my dad before I leave and get in my truck. Once again taking the same route as always, however as I get to the cliffs wolves descend from both part of the woods. And I narrow my eyes in thought. What the hell do they want? I wondered to myself where Sam Uley was as I didn't see him but saw Leah.

Suddenly my door opens and I'm yanked plum out of it my seatbelt ripping against my body. He keeps a hand against my mouth penning me to my truck then sniffs me. He sneers and his eyes flickered.

"I warned you." He gags me and forces me around tying me up. I squirm around as he throws me back in the truck and he gets in the driver's side and takes off with me.

"You're going to get yourself killed. The only way I can keep you safe is if you come with me."

What the hell? James was keeping me safe you bastard. I try to scream out but am choking on the material he stuffed in my mouth. I start kicking my legs out as he has my head in his lap I try to kick at the window of the truck.

"Knock it off. You're fine! You're safe now we're all going to watch over you."

WHAT?! NO! This isn't what I want! The tears stream down my face and I continue to squirm. He pulls into the reservation.

"You're home now." He says and drags me out of the truck.

Leah gives Sam a dirty look and he shakes his head.

"Sorry babe but you got to understand I can't let her around those leeches."

Leah flips him off and takes off in her wolf form.

Sam sighs and shoves me towards Jared.

"Damn Sam!" Jake says.

"Hush your mouth I'll deal with Bella. You just do as your fucking told. Seth go get your sister tell her to quit whinning."

Jake gives me an apologetic look as Jared drags me into the house and sits me down on the couch. I felt ill and I'd no clue what to expect but there were four lives I was concerned about now and I knew if James caught whiff of this he'd get himself killed trying to get to me. I was concerned about Charlie as well as Victoria and Laurent now. What the hell is going through Sam Uley's mind?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 (I do not own anything)** Read and Review please…**

Jamespov

"_I warned you." _ I hear him say as I watch from a distance and he takes off with my fucking mate! I sense her fear and distress. I hear heart racing from here and watch as he roughly shoves her inside the vehicle. I pace around the trees furious knowing I cannot defend her without my coven mates. Knowing I can't just bust down there without possibly losing her forever. I should have taken off with her! I should have made her come with me! Hell I should have turned her I left her vulnerable defenseless! The blood within me boils. My entire body shakes. There is only one thing on my mind now and I will shut down to anything else.

The wolves play a dangerous game…

They do not know me…

They've not a clue what they've unleashed…

Sam Uley is already dead he just doesn't know it…

If my Isabella is harmed they will all die along alongside of him…

* * *

Victoriapov

"Come now… They have taken my human…" Laurent and I look to one another and nod.

Our master has now shut down and he's in his tracking mode. His eyes are black his mood violent of nature. This is a side we've not seen in quite some time. He will not eat. He will not rest until he gets her back. Laurent and l look to one another concerned. Though we do not always agree with Master James he is the reason we are alive. We would gladly stand by his side and fight till we all die if we must and do it with a smile on our faces, just as my lover and I would die to protect our master's mate. There is a story to all of this… Laurent and I look to one another in silence but yet understand one another. When you're together as long as we have been there is no need for words we just know.

If Isabella dies… So will Master James…

As he has risked his life for us once…

And we have followed and served him ever since and always will…

"_Victoria!" (Screams throughout)_

"_Laurent!" (Continuous screams.)_

"_What the hell are those things?"_

"_I do not know love but we mustn't give up."_

"_They've taken out most of our food as it is there are barely any humans amongst us now."_

"_Laurent behind you!"_

_ He whips around the massive monster behind him. He stands on his hind legs as though a wolf but he is not. He stands as though he's a man but he is not. His fangs as if he's one of us but is not. He howls and the floor beneath us quivers the entire town quivers when they howl as one. We are outnumbered as the humans cannot fight. We were simply here to feed and ran amongst these horrid creatures they even more violent by nature than we as they take out everything in their path. They are wasteful as well only eating few but discarding the rest and they continue to destruct the town about us. Even we are not so cruel to feed amongst a child or infant. We do not take the lives of the youth. But these creatures had no morals whatsoever and for once we looked as though the angelic creatures amongst them._

_ We continue to fight but grow weak as we've not yet fed. We've taken out many already yet still they continue to descend from the woods. We know we will die tonight this will be the last time I look upon my lover and mate. We are weary… He takes my hand as we know we can no longer fight. I bury myself into Laurent's chest as he wraps his arms around me and kisses the top of my head._

_ We prepare for death. I breathe him in once more in hopes that I will forever have his scent within me wherever we may go from here. But nothing happens. I wait to feel the tears of teeth the clawing about our marble skin. To watch my lover be ripped limb from limb before me._

"_Are you a God?"_

_ I hear my mate say and I uncover my eyes and look upon Master James for the first time. Amongst us lay the bodies of the horrible creatures. He was covered in blood, dander his eyes were black as the sky that night. It was a starless night however the moon fuller than ever and blood moon at that. He wipes off his mouth and nods._

"_You have to be quick… if you are not hasty you will surely die and you my friends would have assuredly died. I was bored anyhow. You've only brightened my day. I do love a good sport."_

_ He smiles as Laurent and I look to one another._

_Laurent is first to bow down before him._

"_We are alive because of you sir."_

_ He laughs._

"_Be on… with you both…"_

"_Not until we've paid in your debt. We owe you our lives."_

"_Your lives? Interesting, but I do not need such protection as you can see it be the other way around."_

"_Please sir we will not rest until we have served our purpose and paid you the gratitude you deserve."_

"_As I told you both be on…"_

"_But sir we wish for you to be as though our master until we've completed our debt to you."_

_ He smiles._

"_Master huh?"_

_ We both nod._

"_You're a warrior are you not?"_

_ He cocks a brow our way as if merely amused and he chuckles a bit._

"_I rather like the idea of being ones master?"_

"_We wish to serve you then as our own. Without you I would not be standing here with my beautiful mate."_

_ He looked to me._

"_She is quite beautiful. You have done good for yourself Mr…"_

"_Laurent Master just I'm just Laurent and this is my mate Victoria."_

_ We both bow before him and rise. _

It was a different time then. And though we have been through much together and he offers us release and freedom we do not take it. But Laurent and I look upon one another now and realize this is it. This is how we can finally pay our debt even if it be with our lives as we are greatly outnumbered. But we have grown fond of Master's human as well we too shall risk our own lives so that she may live…

* * *

Bellapov

"If you want to be untied then you need to shut the fuck up and do as you're told."

I squirm about as they've me about the couch.

"Can you behave babe?"

He takes the cloth from my mouth and I spit in his face.

"FUCK YOU SAM UL"

He shakes his head and stuffs the cloth back in my mouth. I'm so fucking pissed I wanted to kill him.

"Very well we shall tie you up until it's done."

What's done? Until what? I squirm about again and stand from the couch as he shoves me back down.

"Enough…"

He grabs something from a bag on the table.

"Hunt him down make sure he's dead. All of them."

He looks to me.

"I will release you then."

My eyes widen as I see its James's jacket. I hop up from the couch and try desperately to break from the rope.

"SIT BACK DOWN!" He shoves me down and my head hits the corner of the coffee table as I land and miss the couch.

"Jesus SAM!"

Jake rushes over and picks me up.

"What's with you! She's fucking bleeding now! SHIT!"

I am?

* * *

"Fuck baby…"

I blink awake and make out a blurry motion.

"Sam…"

My vision comes to and my eyes widen… You're fucking kidding me right. I'm right here! I close my eyes and turn my head as it throbs beyond belief. Sam and Leah continue to go at it as I'm in the same fucking room.

"She's awake." I hear Leah say and snap my head back.

He nods but keeps going looking at me. You sick son of a bitch! Really? I swallow back as he continues and it's getting creepy and I start to feel violated. I close my eyes so I don't have to see him looking over at me as he continues his business with Leah.

I wondered where we were it wasn't Sam's place. The smell reminded me of a hotel in fact… I force myself to look around without looking over at them as they continue to grunt along like a couple of disgusting pigs. Yep… hotel… I wince as I hear all too familiar sound of Sam getting off. Oh my God I hope James feeds you, your own dick. Tears stream down my face and it's not because I still love Sam that couldn't be further from the truth I love James. This whole thing though is beyond humiliating and for once I found myself wishing Sam Uley was DEAD!

I turn and he's right there butt naked and he has the nerve to touch me and raise me up. I see Leah laying on the bed in all her glory.

"Let's try this again and if you behave you can have something to eat and drink."

He takes the material from my mouth.

I lean back and felt kind of nauseas and my head was still killing me.

He caresses my cheek and I wince and turn.

"Why were you hanging out with those leeches baby?"

"I'm not your baby, babe or anything of the such!"

He clenches his jaw tight and I hear his teeth grind, something that use to feel like nails on a chalk board to me when we were together and it still does.

"Don't you realize what could happen? Don't you care about your own life! I swear Bella since you and I broke up you've become a freaking mess."

"Um actually we never broke up. You imprinted with Ms. Thing over there and that was pretty much it. And I'm not a mess. I was happy until this!"

"Happy?"

"Yes it just so happens you're trying to kill my boyfriend you ass!"

"Boyfriend?"

"The jacket that's his! You can't do that Sam?!"

His eyes flicker.

"TELL ME YOU'RE JOKING!"

"Um nope."

"YOU'RE ACTUALLY FUCKING A GOD DAMN LEECH! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" He starts to shake all over.

"TELL ME YOU'RE JUST TRYING TO PISS ME OFF! THAT'S IT RIGHT? YOU WANT TO HURT ME BECAUSE I HURT YOU AND YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT VAMPIRES!"

I half laugh.

"Yeah that's hit Sam that's what all this is because everything is about you. I just couldn't get over you so much that I created all this drama just so you'd kidnap me in mere hopes of you falling in love with me all over and leave your bitch."

Leah leaps off the bed and transforms.

"Stand back!" He yells and she whimpers and paces the area eyeing me.

"Remember when I told you… that you were to respect me?"

I roll my eyes and nod.

He nods and takes the back of his hand to my face.

"Next time listen! Leave us Leah."

"OH come on Sam baby she's not even one of us! She deserves to die alongside of them! Why do you think no matter how hard you tried you couldn't get an imprint through on her! The spirits knew baby they knew she would one day betray you!"

"What the fuck are you going on about shebitch?!"

Sam smacks me again and I start laughing hysterically.

"He's going to kill you… and I'm going to laugh my fucking ass off!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 (I do not own anything) **Please Read and Review thanks!**

Jamespov

I laugh in spite myself as the wolves seek to trick me. I have fallen for their little decoy but in return I have taken a life of their own I believe they called this one Brady. It doesn't matter they might as all realize they will soon be dead. They are highly unaware of who they are dealing with. I sniff every surface I pass by once again I pick up her scent and take off down the trail. I will not fall for another one of their wiles. However as I come further down the trail leading to her I grow more and more irate as I know see a trail of blood and I know it's my mate's.

I close my eyes and can't suppress the sneer that forms on my face. I turn to Laurent and Victoria.

"KILL ANY THAT CROSS OUR PATH LEAVE NONE ALIVE!"

They nod as I continue onward.

The scent fades on me but I look to see tire marks that look to be that of a van. I know now they have left town with my Isabella. I grow more and more impatient as time passes. There will be no controlling my fury once I find Sam I will kill him and his mate but I will make him watch first as I tear his mate apart before him and laugh in his face then I will take his heart.

* * *

Bellapov

"Leave us!" He says to Leah and she scowls as she tosses some clothes on and leaves the hotel.

He locks the door behind him and makes his way over.

"So you wish him to kill me now do you? And you'd think it'd be funny?"  
I nod.

"Are you that pathetic? Can you not get over me and that is how you deal with this situation?"

I take my hand to his face and he grabs it roughly.

"You're still in love with me aren't you? That is the reason behind all this!"

He caresses my cheek looking me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Bella I never meant for it to turn out this way." He sighs and paces the room as if in thought.

He makes his way back over and breathes me in.

"God… I've not forgotten you know. I might have imprinted and married another but I still feel for you deeply. I think of you often. We've too much history for me not to and it has always pained me that I could not imprint on you. I tried baby believe me I did. However Leah's my true mate and wife. But I am alpha and there are ways I can make things work. I wish you still to be a part of this family of my life like always. Bella you could become my second wife… Leah would always come first naturally but…"

I break into a hysterical laugh.

"Are you high? I mean seriously are you doing drugs or what Sam? Listen to yourself! You've lost your fucking mind. How you speak of such things is beyond me!"

"I speak this way because you are still mine. I wish to protect you to look out for you as I always have. The only difference is yes she would be my top priority and she would be the one to bare the children as she is as the same with me."

"Let me get this straight then Leah would be the main wife the one you go to first and plant your precious seeds within her. You would raise a family with her and what come to me when you're bored of her or horny?"

He sighs shaking his head.

"Where the hell is the Sam Uley I grew up to and knew! Because this isn't him! This is insane! The Sam I knew was never so heartless, or stupid for that matter!"

He puts his hand around my throat and pens me to the bed.

"I'm trying to HELP YOU! CAN"T YOU SEE I STILL CARE! CAN"T YOU SEE I STILL FUCKING WANT YOU!"

I gasp out as on me and it's like Paul all over again.

"God damn and you're in heat…" He says and I'm confused and look down.

Damn it... I knew even when we were dating that this was like a drug to wolves mother nature couldn't have picked a worse time.

"I always loved the smell…"

"GET OFF ME! What is with you wolves?"

"I will not and cannot do anything until I have talked to Leah."

I laugh.

"You honestly think she will give you blessing on this?"

"She has no choice I will ask her what she thinks but it is already settled you're to be my wife as well. We will continue this after the wedding."

"Wedding?" I laugh not believing any of this.

"Aren't you wolves supposed to be all noble and faithful to your imprints?"  
He nods.

"And I will be if you too are my wife that changes nothing. I am still honoring my family and my people. My ancestors before me have been known to have multiple wives. This way Bella I can protect you from those leeches that have brainwashed you. You can still love me and not feel guilt from it."

I can't even fathom any of this I just feel nauseas and begin to wander when the spaceships will land next because it's as if someone's taking over his body. He unties me and runs his hands along the whelps left behind. He kisses the marks and lays and raises back up looking to me.

"I think this will be a good thing."

What on God's green earth…

He reaches over and grabs a bottle from one of his bags. Its whiskey and he starts to down it like its fucking water.

"Do you want some baby?"

I shake my head as I also see the gun in his bag just laying there a silver rifle. Why is Sam Uley carrying a gun? He's a fucking wolf…

He nods and leans against the dresser.

"I swear you just get more attractive as you get older. That's rare you know babe."

He looks to be breathing rather hard and he downs more whiskey.

"You remember when we first met?" He smiles shaking his head.

I nod.

"I had a crush on you even then I knew we were just friends at first but man… The way you laughed, carried yourself, those big brown eyes I loved everything about you."

He laughs and takes another drink.

"I remember when I finally got the nerve to ask you out and I used some cheesy pink valentine carnation and put _would you be my girl_ on the ribbon tied to it. We were inseparable since. But I always knew I must have been doing something right if I could get a girl like you to love me. Then came later when I decided to entrust you with my secret and you did and I was afraid you would fear me or run but you didn't you still loved me for everything I was. You didn't try to change me. Then came the day I took your virginity. You were so sweet so innocent it made me melt and want you even more. I must say we had some terrific times in the sack baby."

He smiles and brings the bottle over to me he gently lifts my chin up and opens my mouth as he pours some of the whiskey in my mouth.

"I can hear your heart racing this will calm your nerves babe."

He leans his forehead against my own.

"I want you so bad but I must remain faithful. I hope you understand that." He kisses the top of my head.

I nod and decide to play along with his illness.

"Sam I really need to use the bathroom please."

"OK baby but let's leave the door open those leeches are still looking for you."

I nod and cautiously make my way. I eye the gun as I head that way and think of a plan. Meanwhile he continues to talk.

"I know we talked of children baby back in the day hell we even picked out names already. I know you won't be carrying my children but maybe we could use to the same names."

What like our wedding?

"You could help Leah and I in raising them. I'm sure she could use a break. I think this will be good for us all and I bet you and Leah will become close. If so maybe we could even share the same bed. If not I will naturally be with her at night as you understand I'm sure."

He laughs again.

"I also remember prom night in the limo… God baby we were so in love. Just think we can have that all back or at least the best to my ability."

"It was all a beautiful lie wasn't it Sam?"

He looks back and his eyes widen as I hold the gun in my hands aiming it.

"I'm guessing you brought this in case things got out of hand right?"

"Come on now baby put that down."

"I will not be your second tier wifewhore. Nor do I love you I love a vampire named James. Who's better at everything. He makes me feel alive again! He doesn't make up some sort of fairy tale bullshit and expect me to believe it! I'm his only mate and will remain his only mate because unlike you he is more nobel, faithful and loves me more than you could ever possibly love me."

I smile and cock the chamber.

"He'd never hit me or try to force himself on me! And frankly my dear Sam he's much better in bed than you ever were and well… bigger… if you get my drift. He's everything you never were and he gives me everything you never could."

"Come on babe you're not going to shoot me and you're just saying all those things they aren't true you're just mad and hurting I understand that."

"Is that so?" I smile and fire.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 (I don't own squat) **Please Read and Review…**

**Bellapov**

I don't even look back I just rush as quickly as possible to the door. I keep running and I don't stop I don't even glance back for a second. The tears pour down my face and fear courses through me like nobody's business. I don't even know where I am. I just know I'm not in Forks. I scream out as lightening begins to strike. I run across the street and a car barely misses me. I balance on the hood for support at first as the driver comes to a stop and comes out but I take off. Trust no one I tell myself and keep going. The thunder booms the lightening spreading the sky as it starts to pour and it's become dark. I begin to panic as I can't even see where I'm going but I'm don't dare stop running.

The area around me becomes slippery and I fall and begin to slide. I scream out and roll over as the lightening reveals I'm sliding down a damn hill that's leading me to a bunch of cliffs. I dig my hands into the earth but there's no give I can't stop I gasp out as my back hits a sharp object beneath me.  
I see the cliffs and know I'm fucked I can't stop it I'm moving too fast there's no way to grasp onto anything.

Suddenly I feel myself being penned in I'm still sliding but it's slowing down. The familiar set of hands wrap around my waist as we continue to slide down.

"Hold your breath love."

I nod and do as he says.

I feel us falling and my body is forced into a laying position as I feel the icy cold plunge hit. I hold my breath but know we hit hard. My body suddenly shoots up and I come back down as he catches me in a cradling position. I start to cough and shiver beyond control. I roll over coughing and puking up some of the water that had gone through my nose during the fall.

I feel my eyes batting.

"Stay awake Isabella love."

The lightening makes out his face finally as he's peering over me. I take a hand and reach out to his cheek. He nods and takes a hand to mine placing it on him. He turns and kisses it. A wave of emotions hit and I get upon my knees and wrap my arms around his neck and start to lose it uncontrollably. His arms wrap around me.

"Shh… I got you."

I cry even harder and I feel him picking me up.

"You're alright now love."

We appear in front of a hotel and I see Laurent and Victoria already waiting there.

"Hold her try to keep her warm as possible." He demands handing me off to Victoria.

"How are you going to get a room Master?"

"By whatever means necessary."

I bite my lower lip as my back is beginning to kill me and I'm finding it hard to breath. I gasp out in Victoria's arms as the pain increases. She looks upon me and places me down whipping me around. She covers her mouth looking to Laurent. Her eyes black. Laurent's go black as well.

"NO!" James appears yanking me back.

"You will not! Go feed that's an order!"

They nod and Victoria gives me an apologetic look. James picks me up and carries me into a room. He lays me down on the bed rolling me over on my stomach. I gasp out as I feel him yank something out of my back. I look over to see him holding some sort of small branch looking thing. I notice his eyes are black to now but he grabs a towel holding it to my back.

"I think it will heal it wasn't as deep as I feared." He rolls me over on the towel.

He looks my face over and runs a hand gently along it. He sniffs the air and looks to my pants.

He closes his eyes shaking his head his fist fold.

I knew what he was thinking.

"James…" I say softly and he looks over at me.

"That's just my menstrual they didn't…"

He narrows his eyes. I cover my mouth gasping out as he starts ripping my clothes off. He gently looks my entire body over even my wrist and ankles where the whelps were from being tied up. James looks back towards my head and moves it gently to left. He runs a finger along where I'd hit the coffee table. I feel him moving my arms and legs about as he continues to check me over. He goes to spread my legs. I look to him pleadfully.

"I would never hurt you…" He says softly.

More tears come down as he looks.

"He didn't do this?"

I shake my head.

"It's normal…" I hint.

He nods and places my legs down and caresses my thigh. He vanishes and I hear the bathroom tub water running he returns and sits on the bed next to me.

"Did he do this?" He points to my face.

I nod.

"This?" He points to my head.

"And this…"

He lifts my neck up revealing the hand marks James's eyes darkest I've ever seen. I nod and close my eyes. He lifts me back up and places me in the bathtub. I wince as the warm water hits my back. James takes a wash rag and starts washing me down. He runs the rag along my neck, shoulders, and face. I bring my knees into my chest and bury my face within them.

I feel him running the rag along my back now. I wince once again as James pays special attention to the wound. He helps me out of the tub and dries me off then places a robe on me.

"Victoria will get you some clothes."  
I nod and catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I felt nauseas. I was hideous… the longer I looked the more furious I grew. I looked like I'd been in a boxing match. I look down to my hands remembering I shot him. I turn back to James I go to say something only the room spins on me my knees give and all goes black.

Jamespov

There are no words to express my fury. My Isabella passed out in my arms. Her body has been abused, mistreated and I had feared she'd been raped. She whimpers out in her sleep. Her body continues to arc in pain. SHE IS MINE! NO ONE'S TO HARM WHAT IS MINE! I force myself to be calm for her. I pace the room in hopes she will wake soon. I can hear her heart pumping.

After while she wakes and immediately appear by her side looking into her eyes.

"James…"

"Isabella…"

"I shot him James."

"Shot him?"

She nods her hands shake.

"You shot this Sam?"

She nods again.

"How'd you get a gun?"  
"It was his…"

"James…" Her voice not her own she sounds completely innocent broken like a human child.

"Yes love?"

"He'd never hurt me before. The things he said! The things he did! He wanted me to be his second fucking wife!"

I grit my teeth at this and snap to full attention.

"He What!" I hiss feverishly wanting to rip this bastards fucking cock off and feed it to him!

"He was going to use me and he was claiming it was for my own protection! He wants to kill you James kill you Victoria and Laurent. He wants me to be his little BITCH!"

My mate was destroyed. Her eyes wild her lip quivers her body shakes. I'm not use to these sorts of feelings. But I've been around Victoria and Laurent long enough to know a few things. I wrap my arms around Isabella and lay her back down.

"You still want me James?"

Why was she asking me this? Of course I do more than anything? Why would she ask such a crazy thing?

"I will always want you."

She looks to me those human tears still in her eyes.

"James I want you to turn me. I don't want to wait anymore. I don't want to be fucking defenseless. I want to become one with you."

I'd swear I had a heart at that moment as the phantomness of it seemed to reside reminding me what it was like to be human again.  
"You're certain? You realize the consequences there's no looking back. No friends no family… We would be your family now. I would be your lifetime mate."

"I know what I want James I want you I love you and I don't want anything else. I love my father but he'd just have to understand I can't go on like this anymore I hate it."

I nod and think on this for a moment as to how to go about it. With the wolves out there still… It would take three days for her to change. But anxiousness resided in me. I couldn't wait I couldn't wait for her to be fully mine to spread my venom within her to finally have her whole to me.

"Call your family and friends one last time…"

She nods and smiles but still with those tears about her.

I step out of the hotel to give her some peace I knew she cared for them all and this would be hard. She deserved her space. She was about to give up everything just to begin a life with me. I'd not much to offer her but my soul and it was hers to take. Victoria appears before me.

"We've the girl."  
"The alpha's bitch?"  
She nods with a smile.

"Good you hide her well make sure she lives until Isabella is one of us. Feed and water her like the dog she is but easy on the abuse I've plans for her."

Victoria tilts her head surprised but smiles.

"Very well Master James we shall see to it."

"I will find you and Laurent."

"You always do Master."  
She calls out before vanishing into the woods.

Isabella greets me outside letting me know she has done what see needed. I swallow back and wipe her eyes. I kiss her forehead and lead her back inside. I lay her down and begin to prepare her.

"Isabella love this will be the worst kind of pain imaginable and it will last for three days. You will beg for death but death will not find you at least not in the sense you will be wishing for. You will pray for the pain to stop but it will not. You will call to me to come help but this time I will not. I will not leave your side but you must understand I cannot make the pain go away or ease it. All I can do is be here for when you wake. But after this I will come to you whenever you call. I'm sworn to you I am yours and you are mine. You will hunt as we do you will travel alongside of us you will become part of our coven."

She nods.

"You still want this love?"

She nods again.

"Is there anything you wish to do or say before we begin?"

"James?"

"Yes?"

"Do I have to refer to you as Master as well? You know once you turn me?"

I have a good laugh at this.

"Only if you wish my dear."

She sighs as if in relief.

"I love you James."

I smile.

"I love you too Isabella."

I wanted to do this right. By no means was I going to just plunge my teeth into her and go from there. She was mine and I wanted to show her that. I wanted to show her no one was going to ever touch her again besides me that I would protect her by all cost necessary. I look to her and motion below does this hurt? She blushes.

"NO…"

"So I could discard that robe and have you?"

I smirk hearing her heart begin to pick up pace at my words. This would be the last time I'd hear it. She nods.

"Are you sure you want to do that James?"

I was confused at first. Why wouldn't I?

"I mean I'm…" She hints.

"I'm a vampire my dear." I wink.

I wanted to be inside her when I sunk my teeth into her beautiful neck spreading my venom amongst her veins. I wanted to give her something to think about and remember even through the torturous pain she was about to face. I slowly untie her robe. I take her all in one last time as my human. When she wakes again she will be my vampire. The idea was getting me hard I never realized this would excite me so much but it was. I pay extra attention to her breast and neck up to her lips. I work my way out of my clothes as I continue my attention onto her. I continue to kiss upon her. But I can't hold back in more I want her too bad I'm aching. I take the plunge and stroke myself in and out of her watching her reaction. I could smell her arousal and the blood below both types of lust carrying through me. I would wait to sink my teeth in until we both climaxed. My little minx felt so good and I love the way she was looking upon me. I bring my lips upon hers once more I give a good thrust as I grab the headboard and feel her spray me below. I moan out and knew it was time… I nod to her once more. I hear her heart race a bit in that twinge of fear. I pierce my teeth into her neck breaking the skin. To my great surprise I feel her release against me again this had her very wet. But I knew soon the venom would spread and she would be far from feeling any sort of pleasure. I taste of her blood and drink of her causing me to cum massively it was the most erotic thing ever maybe because I knew it would only be the one time for us at least as human and vampire.

I continue to lay over her listening to what her body was telling me. I cover her mouth knowing the screams are about to begin but they would soon die down as she herself dies… I sigh in thought knowing I was to kill her now if I didn't want her to go through even prolonged pain. If I didn't she could be screaming for quite sometime. I cover her mouth and time the venom to spread enough throughout her body. She screams into my palm and I kiss her forehead. I grimace however as I snap my human's neck. I felt ill but knew I'd no other choice. She would heal I knew that she would be born again as one of us. It was there mere idea that it was at my hands… I look to them and cover my face.

I pace the room a bit but force myself back into it. I straighten her out and wince as I look upon her. "I'm sorry love…" What has come over me? How have I come to care so much? I swallow back in thought. I help her get into the clothes Victoria has picked out for her. This is what she'll be wearing when she wakes. I smile realizing Victoria picked something within my taste of what I'd want to see my mate in. A pair of tight denim jeans that hugged my mate's curves just perfect it made my mouth water. A black top that revealed her bare neck and shoulders one of my favorite things about Isabella it also hung low in the back revealing just enough skin to my liking. There was also a pair of knee high black boots that laced up along her sexy long legs.

Now we wait and when she wakes we will face the wolves as a coven and she as my mate.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 (I don't own crap) **Read and Review please thanks! **_**DARKER BELLA WARNING SHE WILL NOT FEED FROM ANIMALS AND SHE HAS A BACKBONE AND NOT IS A CULLEN KEEP THAT IN MIND.**_

**Jamespov**

The three of us linger about a cave as we've moved Isabella to a safer area. We need her hidden from the wolves and out of public awareness for when she wakes. Leah was safely hidden and locked away like the bitch she is. I pace about the cave impatiently, waiting for her to awake as the third day as come about. I look over and see Laurent holding Victoria as she lays between his legs. Soon that will be my mate and I for once I will not be alone. Though I never truly realized I wanted anyone. I'd not truly thought about a mate before or anyone to share my eternity with. I look back to my Isabella though and could not wait. She has changed me I know parts I do not like others I do. All I know is she is mine and no one can take her away from me.

I turn as I hear a gasp and it's coming from Isabella's direction. Laurent and Victoria rise as Isabella raises up. She looks around confused and narrows her eyes in confusion. She scoots into a corner of the cave. I slowly approach her and kneel down.

"Easy love…" I offer a hand and help her up.

She looks to the three of us and reaches to her temples shaking her head.

"James?"

I grin but say nothing as I circle her and check upon every bit of her body. Her eyes crimson as ours, her skin flawless, I'd swear she only got curvier and sexier. I wanted to eat her up. I then lean over and breath her in. "MINE." I say with a beam. She finally smiles.

"Yes James I'm yours."

I felt animalistic all a sudden like a damn lion. I yank her towards me and kiss her. I wanted her right then I wanted to have my way with her in every sense I could. She however reaches to her throat in agony and I knew that was our first priority. I'd to teach my mate to feed. I nod and take her hand.

Before we arrive to the area I will be having her feed from. I look to her.

"You must obey what I have to say you're new my dear and we cannot have havoc about the town or you giving us away. So you follow my instructions precisely and stay close."

Isabella was about to see what being a vampire truly was all about. We scope out a victim and we make sure for my mate's sake and as I promised we'd all do a corrupt human. Since her requests on this I've begun to find it easier and easier to spot these sort of humans out such as this one. I'd seen him before and he's certainly a married man only that's not who he's making out with in the alleyway. I look to Bella and nod for her to follow.

I can see my mate's nervousness on this and I will do whatever I can to assure her. She will feed from the girl and I from the man. I will teach her as we go about this together. I grab the man and plunge my teeth into his neck. Isabella grabs the girl and I nod giving her the go ahead. She looks to be unsure and I stop as we both have our hands about our prey's mouths.

"She knows he's married love you need to trust me and feed."

She swallows back and nods. Neither of us expecting however that once Isabella pinned this blonde woman to the wall in the alley and started to feed and she turning to me as I fed… That we'd get stimulated by the other. Once I'm done with the man I drop him where he is. She's finishing with the woman as I can no longer sustain my desires. I put one hand against the wall as she continues to drain the woman I kiss upon my mate's neck and work my hands up her black blouse I did not place a bra on my mate purposely I do not like that sort of restriction I wish to see and feel at my may and detest such things besides they only take away from natures true beauty. I continue about this as Isabella finishes her victim and the woman falls to the ground. That is something else everything about what my mate senses and feels has only heightened. She was just as excited as I was and I could now feel everything Isabella was feeling. I never knew it was that powerful. I now understood Victoria and Laurent.

I undo her pants yanking them down just enough and undo mine. I take her right against the wall where we fed I look down as I'm moving about her and run my hand along her bare rear slapping against me with my other hand about her waist. Her hands against the wall and she was loving every minute of it. She releases on me and down her legs and I myself come to a finish. Once we're done we both are pulling up our pants. I hear someone coming so I grab her and lift up onto the roof. Where we hide out and finish fixing our clothes. She looks to me biting her lip with a grin.

"What's on your mind love?" I say with a mischievous smile.

"I just never knew what I'd within me I suppose."

I softly laugh.

"You did wonderfully."

I lean over and lick off some of the remaining blood from her lips.

"I should feel wrong about what I did shouldn't I?"

"Not at all it's our nature and those two had it coming eventually we probably did them a favor. This is how it is Isabella love you should feel no guilt about who you truly are. We no longer feed from innocents therefore you've nothing to concern yourself with."

She nods and I bring her to my chest.

"You've no idea Isabella just how this makes me feel. I know I'm not good with words and amongst other things. But I'll be forever grateful you took this leap with me I will do my damnest to make you happy and serve you in anyway possible."

I feel her arms wrap around me and I wanted to fuck her again and again. But we had other business to take care off.  
"I've you something. Follow me love."

I watch her curiously as I open the door to the storm cellar near the abandoned house. I nod as she looks back to me.

"Go on you'll see."

Isabella nods and makes her way down as I cut on the light. Isabella breaks into a slight giggle and I smirk.

"Well, well hello stranger."

I lean against the basement wall continuing to watch as my mate circles Leah. Laurent and Victoria had her restrained to where she could not shift and escape. Leah struggles in her restraints.

"My how the tables have turned, not so tough now are you?"

Isabella takes the gag out of Leah's mouth.

"You BITCH!" Leah says and I laugh as Isabella pops her one.

"Wanna try again?"  
"You're one of them now?!"  
"I always was actually he just never knew it."

"Sam's going to take your fucking head!"

"I shot your precious Sam!"

"He didn't die you dumb bitch we heal! You barely missed his throat!"

Isabella wraps her hand around Leah's neck.

"Call me a bitch on more time…"

She stuffs the gag back in Leah's throat.

"I always knew you had a bit of darkness within you my love." I wink as she turns back to me.

"Only when needed."

"Hmmm."

I wrap my arms around her waist as we wait for Victoria and Laurent to arrive.

"So what's the plan?" She ask as I rest my head against her sexy bare shoulder.

"No real plan but Sam is mine love…" I kiss along her shoulder as I say this.

"It's time he knows what real pain is and make him regret the day he ever laid a harmful hand upon you. Therefore no ones to touch him but me. Tell me now love is there anyone you wish to live?"

She looks to be in thought and nods.

"Jacob and Quil…"

"Anyone else?"

"No."

"As you wish Isabella love."

Leah squirms in her chair fighting to get out and shift as her eyes flicker. Laurent is first to enter as Victoria follows him close behind.

"Well look at that. Is that our Isabella all grown up now?" Victoria asks with a wink.

My mate smiles.

"We did not comment earlier we wished Master to have his moment." Laurent explains and Isabella nods.

"You're quite beautiful my dear." Laurent says with a slight bow.

"Very…" Victoria says and hugs my mate.

"You've done very well for yourself Master James."

"That I have."

"So when does this war begin?" Laurent asks.

"Now…"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 (I do not own anything)** Read and Review…**

Bellapov

"Whatever you do you never let your guard down and watch your neck! That's a good way to become a goner love."

I watch as he takes to a certain area first and unties Leah.

"What are you doing?" I question in wonder.

"Practice…" He hints as him, Victoria, and Laurent circle Leah and I.

"Always watch your neck love, keep your senses sharp, never let your guard down. And try not to kill her I still need her…"

He winks and leans against a tree as Leah looks around to see she's surrounded. She shifts diving after me. At first I feel unsure of myself but James looks upon me a certain way and something comes over me I nod as she's already got me pinned to the ground and is snapping at me. I take my fist and punch her in the snout.

"Use your legs too love they are just as powerful."

I nod and fling my legs out as I send her flying. She turns to James ruefully as in to get on to him for giving me helpful tips. He smirks and nods her way. I grab her by the back of the hair and fling her over my shoulder she soars back at me and I take both my hands and repel her back.

"You weren't one of us bitch that's why it would have never worked. He's going to kill you and your precious leech lover. We will win this there is no salvation for you! YOUR MONSTERS!"

I grin and raise a brow at this.

"Yes we are."

We collide into each other as she shifts back and we continue to punch at one another, kick hell even bite. Leah rolls over me and her teeth bare deep into my shoulder. I holler out in pain.

"Isabella…" James says in a demanding voice and I see him holding Victoria back from helping me.

I bite down on my lower lip as she starts to shake I look to James in fear. He shakes his head and makes an upward motion with his thumb as if to tell me to get up. I swallow back and give it all I have as I hurl out my arms and legs and propel her into a tree.

James smiles like a proud parent and releases Victoria. I actually thought it was funny how protective Victoria was becoming of me. I didn't expect it.

"Why didn't you help her! She could have got killed!" She snaps at him.

"Know your place Victoria! You know I wouldn't have let that happen and as my mate she must learn!"

He says this and makes his way over checking my shoulder.

"I'd have come if I thought you couldn't handle it." He says and kisses my shoulder.

"You did splendidly my dear and that will heal in no time."

Victoria still looks to be pouting and I cut her a smile to let her know I'm ok. She softly giggles.

"You're certainly my Master's mate crazy one." She says and takes off down the trail.

I hear James chuckling under his breath.

"Are you ready Isabella love?"

I nod and follow him out.

We continue to drag Leah along with us as we follow the scent. James starts showing me how to track and what signs to look for what tricks not to fall for. It seems James just takes it as we go going over whatever he can think of to teach me.

"Give her to me." He says and Laurent and I hand Leah off.

James grabs her by the hair and shoves her down to where he's dragging her caveman style now.

"I got your bitch come out or I'll snap her pretty little neck." He calls out then winks to me.

I hear growls around us and a howl from a distance that I knew to be Sam's. For some reason I smile on this. Victoria and Laurent take stance beside me keeping me between them as James stands in front of us with Leah about the ground. Sam appears in his black wolf form I hear the other wolves behind us. I knew it was Leah's brother, Jake, Embry and Quil. I didn't want to kill Jake or Quil but I wasn't sure if they were going to stand down and listen.

"You took it upon yourself to kidnap my mate cause her great fright, you abused her and then tried to take her as your second wife! SHE IS MINE! YOU CANNOT HAVE WHAT IS MINE AND I WILL BESTOW UPON YOUR MATE AS YOU DID MINE FOR EACH MARK YOU PUT ON ISABELLA YOUR MATE IS NOW TO RECEIVE AND YOU WILL STAND THERE AND WATCH!"

James looks to me for a second as if in thought and turns back as he pops Leah against the head in the temple where I hit the coffee table, he clasps his arms around her wrist then squeezes, he does the same upon her ankles. I swallow back as James then yanks her back up by the hair and presses her back against him and starts to choke her. The old human side of me wants to put a stop to this. Victoria and Laurent take my hands as I go to stop James. Laurent looks to me and whispers softly. "This is what they did to you and would have done worse. Just think of what would have happened if Sam did take you as a wife…" I wince as Laurent says this.

"James knows what he's doing." Victoria says squeezing my hand.

James ends it with the back hand amongst her face and then shove her hard back towards Sam.  
"You can have her back now too bad you won't make it out of these woods alive."

Jacob comes out of the woods first a I look upon him as he's in wolf form.

"They will not harm you or Quil… if you do not attack."

He shakes his head as if confused.

"You and Quil can either go free or you will die beside your alpha." I warn praying Jacob will take Quil and leave but if not there's nothing I can do.

Jacob circles the area whimpering.

"Please just go I've no qualms with you."

He shifts and stands before me.

"Bells…"

I turn in a gasp as Sam and James have already began.

"PLEASE TAKE QUIL AND LEAVE!"

He kisses my forehead and nods as he shifts back and starts to run. I notice Quil following after unfortunately Embry I'd wanted to save as well but knew his influence to be too incredible by Sam. He wouldn't leave and I knew that. I also knew that he would kill me in order to serve Sam. I sigh as he steps out. I nod his way and he nods mine but I knew it was coming as he pounces towards me and Laurent sends him flying back. Leah's brother I think his name was Seth was taking on Victoria and I rush over to James who was dealing with Leah and Sam on his own. I yank Leah back as I ankle swipe her and drag her off enough that she can't disrupt James and Sam. A cloud of dirt is picking up as we each deal with our own wolf.

* * *

Jamespov

His teeth bare into my wrist as I block the potential bite to the throat. I slam my knee into his sternum and hear it crush. I flip the pin he has on me and smirk as I glance over and see my mate with the upper hand on his bitch. I force his fucking wolf neck over to watch. She's going to kill her I hope you got one last good lay out of her. I laugh and force his face back towards me as I crush his jaw.

"You should have never touched her! NEVER! You're people call us monsters but even I couldn't cast upon her what you have. You should have known the moment you laid one harmful hand on her you were dead." I say this and he flings me off through a couple trees but I force back my arms and legs just in time to send myself right back at him where I wrap my arms and legs around him and squeeze. I think of everything he did to my Isabella and I keep crushing even as he bares his teeth into my neck.

"JAMES!" I hear her scream but knew with enough force I could break him before he broke me.

"NO! Please." I knew she was frightened for my life but she's also not seen me in battle or at my maddest and this was me at my most. I wanted this bastard to die and suffer along as he did. I focused on breaking every bone in his body.

I hear my love call out a battle type cry and desperate one. It wasn't long after that I grin as Leah's head rolls towards us and Sam breaks his hold on me. He looks to Isabella in disbelief.

"Oops I guess she lost her head." She says with certain darkness about her.

I keep my hold as Bella makes her way over and kneels down before Sam's face. She caress his cheek and shakes her head. I continue my hold but watch curiously. She then leans over as if to kiss him he has a look of confusion about him. However she maneuvers her body quickly and sends him a punch that's so hard it breaks his jaw plum off. I nod at this highly impressed and I look upon his eyes and punch through his chest and take out his heart. I make sure the last thing he sees his me holding it as it still pumps within my hand. His eyes start to close as I squeeze his heart until it explodes.

We turn to see Laurent and James had already finished off the other two but I wince to see Laurent had lost a hand in battle. It'll grow back but it's a very painful and long procedure. I make my way over to my mate and check her up and down she had a few bite marks here and there her clothing was shredded but so were all of ours. I lift her chin up without words we kiss and then dispose of the bodies. I save Sam Uley's body for last. And look to her as I disconnect his head from the rest of his body.

"You will never see this man nor will he ever harm you again." I say and toss his head into the flames.

Victoria takes her hand and pats it.

"You're one of us now."

"Yes she is." Laurent says to me with a smile.

I hold out my hand.

"Are you ready to leave this all behind now Isabella my love?"

* * *

Bellapov

I think of Mike, Angie, Jake, Quil and of course the one person I love most even as I vampire I knew that. Charlie… I'd one last request before I left this all behind once and for all…

As I ask this of James he sends Victoria and Laurent on their way and we go to Charlie's. I knew I could not enter or expose myself and thus was the one thing that had saddened me the most was leaving him. But I knew what I wanted. I peer through the window and see that he's watching a game as usual beer in hand. Soon he would get the news of my disappearance and would never see or hear from me again. When I called I told him I'd met someone. Someone that completed me, someone I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I made it sound as if I was coming back but that me and this guy needed to sort things out and have some alone time. He'd argued with me of course like any parent would. But he knew Sam had ripped out my heart and when I told my father I loved this man. He sighed.

"That's good Bells hun I'm glad your finally happy. But how come I have the feeling you're saying goodbye forever…" I winced at this as I whispered amongst myself. "Because I am…"

I played it off with a soft laugh.

"I love you dad…"

"I love you too Bells."

I close my eyes at the last memory of my father even if we passed through here again for some reason I would not stop I would go on. This was me letting go. James pulled me into his chest and picked me up as we left Washington…

"I love you and I know I'm not human and haven't been for sometime. But I want you to know I know what you've done for me and what you've given up in order to be with me. I know that was hard love and I will do everything in my power to give you everything…" James says kissing my forehead as I bury myself within him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 (I do not own anything) **Read and Review please thank you.**

**One year later**…

Jamespov

(Screams of terror)

"Ladies what have we told you about playing with your food?"

Isabella looks to me with a smile wiping her mouth clean.

"To share?"

I wink and hop down from the tree.

"That's right love."

I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss upon her sweet neck as Victoria finishes of their victim.

"You spoiled my dinner James."

I chuckle.

"Is that right my dear?"

She folds her arms as if to pout.

"Hmmmm."

I take her hand leading her back to the town.

"Let's see…"

I say as we creep about the town lurking in the shadows still going about finding our prey in this peculiar way. However as time progresses and with my mate by my side it's becoming more and more second nature to us.  
"How about her?" I point out.

She watches for a bit then nods.

"I stand back and watch as she gathers the blonde."

We drag her into a nearby alley and share. Once we're done she drops to the ground. I grab my mate around the waist and kiss her. There was always something highly erotic about us sharing. We hear someone coming our way and we make our selves scarce.

We've spent a year how in travel and we're passing through my mate's old town. The memories start to flash of when I first met her and every other journey in-between we've faced. She's laying amongst the ground now with her head against a tree. Even after a year it still seems like at times I'm looking upon her for the first time. She still strikes me. If anything I'd swear she was born to become one of us she fits in perfectly. She's a brawler, a great tracker herself, a lie detector (which helps when scooping out our victims), a minx, everything all in one. I've only grown more in love with her and I've never felt more complete.  
"What's on that mind of yours James?"

"You…"

She smiles.

"Good answer."

I smirk and make my way over and come to a crawl amongst her body.

"You're always on my mind Isabella love."

I lift up her denim skirt. I lower the shoulders on her dress to expose those beautiful breasts of hers. Our lips lock and she rips the shirt off my back. Seems to be a very bad habit and I find myself running around shirtless far more since we've been together… I've also learned my little vixen has a very vulgar mouth, temper at times and she can't seem to get enough sex and is very adventurous I might add… I fucking love it. I can always find me another shirt but there's only one Isabella. Her arms wrap around my neck and she moans into my mouth. My hands go up her skirt I'm dying to feel how wet she is and feel her drip amongst my fingers. To think this remarkable vampire is all mine. That alone gets me going rock hard.

I feel her going along my neck and shoulders. She bites down knowing that drives me mad. I growl out and run her juices along myself before I enter her. A narcissistic smile forms on my face as she comes the minute I place myself inside.

"Come again for me love. I wanna feel you."

She loves my dirty talk just as much as I love hers. Hmmmm. I feel her release and I whisper in her ear and nip at her neck.

"Again…"

I like to make it a game just to see how far I get her going how many times I can get her off. We've been known to go at it for 14 hours straight. The only reason we even stopped was to hunt. She flips over on top of me crashing into my lips and still going strong on top of me stroking me hard with those hips moving about me. She calls out my name and it still never fails to get me… just how she says it. "Fuck…"I growl out as I come to a finish.

She bites that lower lip still as though she were still that human girl I'd first met and claimed as my own. I caress her cheek and roll us back around and kiss her lips as we rise. We fix our clothing and we continue on our way I grab a nearby leather jacket off someone's clothesline.

"What do you think love?"

She smiles.

"Not too shabby."

Victoria sneaks up on her and I watch curiously this seems to be one of their games seeing who can catch who off-guard in an attack. Laurent and I couldn't have more fun with it. However Victoria can't see the grin on my mate's face as Victoria's directly behind her. Isabella yanks Victoria by the arm and slams her down into the earth. Victoria goes to swipe her ankle and Isabella jumps just in time both smile menacingly to the other. You wouldn't think they were best of friends but they are. This is just how they are. Victoria kick ups off the ground and sends Isabella spiraling but a move she learned from me comes about as she splits her legs apart forcing a land before coming to the tree. Dirt kicks up in the air around her as she comes to a complete stop and looks back up. I smirk raise a brow knowing what's coming. She kicks her back leg against the tree behind her and comes spiraling back her hands about Victoria's waist as she's shoved through another tree.

We all laugh as Victoria raises up bitterly and complains which is something she does when Isabella happens to get the upperhand on her.

"You ripped my new blouse."

My mate shrugs and I put my arm around her as we see the lightening beginning to soar through the air and hear the crackling of thunder. A baseball lands in front of mine and Isabella's feet. I pick it up as we continue to walk along and we all pick up the scent of more vampires. The four of us look upon one another and grin.

We come about another coven and dressed in some sort of silly baseball attire. I toss the ball about in my hand and we stand before this coven.

"Carlisle Cullen." The blonde introduces himself.

"James and this is my mate Isabella, my coven mates Laurent and Victoria."

"We do love a good game." Victoria says.

"Don't we Isabella?"

She smiles and pecks me on the lips.

"Yes we do."

I notice a particular rustic haired vampire looking directly at my mate. We lock eyes for a moment as he knows I caught him giving her the once more like twice over. I just wink at him teasingly pucker my lips with a taunting blowing of a kiss and smack my mate's rear as she goes to play third base…

~Fin~


End file.
